Inside The Hauted House
by SamanthaBlackinGryffindor
Summary: AU: Nick is a vampire and Jeff is human. At first the vampire uses Jeff to only feed, what could be better than a tasty hot blond for feeding? Jeff hates Nick for that. But things will change. Warning: A little dark story. Trigger warnings: Death, suicide
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

So, a few days ago a Anon on my tumblr asked for Vampire!Niff.

Then Athina (KlaineRomance) asked for more.

So here I am giving her more.

I hope you all like it! :)

**(I do not own Nick nor Jeff)**

* * *

><p>"Get away from me!" The blond shouted at the dark haired boy.<p>

"What if I don't want to?" Nick asked smirking, his fangs showing a little between his lips.

Jeff looked scared, he should have stayed away from that house. He knew he should have stayed away from that house. So why didn't he stay away from the damn house? Jeff ran towards the door and tried to open it. No point. The door was locked.

The vampire walked slowly towards Jeff. "Why leaving so soon?" He asked maliciously.

Jeff wanted to run, he wanted to run away from the blood sucker, but he couldn't. The blood was frozen in his veins.

Nick smirked and grabbed Jeff strongly by his waist - now even if the blond tried to move it was impossible - and pulled him a little closer to run his lips along his neck. "I bet you taste delicious." He said against Jeff's pale skin.

Jeff shivered not only at Nick's words but also at the feeling of him breathing against his skin and the feeling of his lips on Jeff's neck. Jeff closed his eyes waiting for the moment when Nick's fangs were going to set on his soft skin.

"Why are you so nervous?" Nick asked in the same tone. "I can feel your heart pulsing faster and faster…"

Jeff shivered again and felt Nick's teeth scratch his skin. "Just do it. Finish this fast." Jeff's voice came as a whisper as he nearly begged.

"And what would be the fun in that?" Nick asked.

Jeff didn't dare to speak. Nick continued to tease Jeff for a while until he pulled back.

Jeff's eyes shot open, he looked puzzled at Nick.

Nick was with a huge smirk on his face. "It is night, I am going to hunt." He said calmly letting Jeff go.

Jeff blinked even more confused at Nick but didn't dare to say the words he wanted to. He didn't dare to ask why Nick couldn't just feed on him, because Jeff did want to live another day.

Nick seemed to notice Jeff's puzzled look. "What? I still want to have some fun with you, so I'll keep you a little longer…" He winked at Jeff who only shivered again. "Just stay in the house, and you'll have no problems. Don't try to run away, I can easily track you down." He said with a dangerous tone on his voice. Jeff swallowed and nodded nervously. "Good." Nick said a smirk growing on his face again. "Second room at the right." He said pointing at the hallway before he left for his hunt.

Jeff stood there petrified for almost 20 minutes until he demanded his body to move. He really didn't like that.

Jeff walked towards the room the vampire had pointed to. But as soon as he opened the door Jeff felt like he was going to throw up. The smell of death was all around the room, the walls had disturbing paintings on, most of them with people being tortured or paintings of vampire's stereotypes sucking blood of their victims.

Jeff shivered and took a deep breath to keep his last meal in his stomach. Big mistake. The awful smell of dead people mixed with blood filled his nose and lungs and before Jeff knew he was throwing up on the bin that was beside the door.

Jeff fell beside the bin, laying on the floor his stomach facing up. His stomach did a back flip and Jeff knew if he still had something on his stomach he would be throwing up again, instead he just started coughing.

Jeff turned to his side and leaned over himself still coughing, when it finally stopped Jeff pulled his knees to his chest and curled up in a ball. Why in the hell did he step inside the damn house?

Tears fell from his eyes, he was going to die and he knew it. Nick was just going to 'have fun' with him, whatever that actually meant and then he was going to kill him, he was going to suck Jeff's blood and probably throw his dead body into the river near the small town or bury him in the backyard, or worse. Jeff felt even sicker.

What if he tried to escape? Nick hadn't left that much ago and if Jeff sneaked through the backyard maybe he had a chance! Jeff was ready to get up and try to leave when Nick's words echoed inside his head. No, he couldn't leave, Nick was going to find him easily, and even if he didn't he would probably revenge on Jeff's family. Jeff shivered at the idea.

_Nick was laid over his younger brother, and then he looked up, his face was carrying a big smirk and he had drop of blood falling from the corner of his mouth. His brother's body was lifeless, pale and his expression wasn't serene, he had died screaming with pain. Jeff looked to the side just to find a pile of dead bodies, the rest of his family, already bloodless._

Jeff didn't notice when he had fallen asleep, but he woke up with a gasp. He looked around quickly only to realize he was still on the vampire's room, curled up in a ball. Hysterical sobs started to come out his mouth and he started to shake violently. The idea of dying was bad, but the idea of his family dying because of him was even worse.

Eventually Jeff fell asleep again exhausted, his whole body screaming for rest.

When he woke up for the second time he didn't want to move. His throat was burning, probably because of the throwing up and the hysterical sobs, his body was hurting but Jeff didn't even know why, he hadn't move that much. But Jeff's head was the worse, it ached and was spinning. Jeff didn't dare to move, he just stayed froze, curled up in a ball on the cold wooden floor.

Jeff wondered if the legends were true. Well, at least the one about the sun was true, Nick had only left to hunt after the sun was down. Jeff demanded his body to move. He got up slowly and walked out of the room looking for the kitchen. He hadn't any idea of what time was, and so, he hadn't an idea if Nick was coming soon or not.

Jeff supported himself on the hallway's wall as he walked, his body seemed to be too heavy and his knees too weak. As he arrived to the first door he opened it lazily, but as soon as his eyes absorbed the view he shut the door closed. He wished he hadn't opened it, he felt sick in his stomach. He thanked the fact he hadn't anything on his stomach because he would be throwing up again if he had.

The room was filled with piled corpses and Jeff had the feeling he was the next to end up in that room.

Jeff took a deep breath to try to calm himself down again, he had more important stuff to do.

Fortunately he hadn't more unpleasant surprises until he found the kitchen, which was actually the next door he dared to open.

The kitchen looked untouched, like no one had ever even stepped inside it. Jeff swallowed hard as he stepped inside almost waiting for something bad to happen.

Jeff looked around, everything was covered with a thick layer of dust and it was probably the only room in this floor that didn't smell like death. Jeff allowed himself staying there for a while before returning to the room. It had been a stupid idea to look for garlic in the kitchen. Of course, Nick wouldn't have it even if it wasn't poisonous to him. He didn't need it! He fed on human blood so why would he need garlic? Jeff cursed himself for such an idiotic idea.

All of the windows were covered with thick curtains, so Jeff couldn't tell if the sun had rose already. But probably it hadn't, Nick would have returned.

Jeff wished the sun would catch Nick before he arrived to the house, and he wished it would hurt. Maybe if he locked the front door that would happen, but Nick would climb through one of the many windows and then Jeff would have big problems.

Unless, he locked all windows, the front, and back door. Yes, that was a good plan. But as soon as he was about to lock his first window he saw the night was clearing, many of the stars had disappeared already, but the sun was still hidden on the horizon. Jeff didn't have enough time.

He closed the curtains again and laid his back against the wall sliding slowly down until he was sat on the floor he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them.

He didn't stay like that for long, he just couldn't stay in there waiting for his worst nightmare to step inside that house. He looked around trying to find something, he felt kind of stupid for doing what he was about to do, but he had to try, right?

Quickly he found what he needed and walked towards the Nick's bed and set up everything.  
>Jeff heard the front door opening and stepped away from the bed.<p>

"Hello…" The vampire's too soft voice made Jeff shiver.

Jeff turned to him to find him leaned against the doorway with a smirk on his face. "Hi." Jeff mumbled.

"Not feeling well?" Nick asked glancing at the bin where hours ago Jeff had thrown up to.

"I'm fine." Jeff said coldly. What was on Nick's mind? What did he want from him? Why couldn't he just end up with all that and kill him at once? Was this fun to him? Well, he was a sick person. /Vampire./ Jeff corrected himself.

Nick didn't say anything, he just grabbed the bin and walked out of the room. Jeff jumped ad he heard a very weird noise and then water running. He didn't use water much? Did that mean he didn't shower? That could explain the smell. Jeff shook his head, that didn't matter now.

Nick came back a few minutes after and dropped the bin to the floor again, he ignored Jeff presence and walked to his bed, as soon as his eyes landed on the bed Jeff saw Nick freeze through the corner of his eyes.

Before Jeff could even tell he was being shoved against the nearest wall. Nick grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall lifting Jeff's feet a few inches from the floor. Jeff hissed in pain as his back hit the wall.

"What is that about?" Nick hissed, his voice showing pure anger. "What is that about?" Nick asked again shouting and slamming Jeff again against the wall. "Answer me, Jeffrey! Now! What is that about?" Nick eyes were burning with rage. His fangs were showing between his lips and Jeff couldn't deny he was scared to death. Jeff didn't answer he couldn't find his own voice. Nick shoved him again against the wall and let him go, making him fall to the floor. "Answer me!" He shouted. Jeff gasped as he hit the floor and shook his head violently. Nick grabbed his shirt again and pulled him up so their eyes would be at the same level. "Answer me." Nick hissed. "If you don't answer me, I'll get mad. And believe me Jeff you don't want to see mad."

Jeff wanted to speak, but he couldn't, and he didn't know what to say. Minutes of silence passed and Jeff could see the anger growing on the vampire's eyes. Nick growled loudly before pulling Jeff out of the room. Jeff stumbled and almost fell, but Nick's strong hands made him continue.

Nick pushed Jeff into a dark room that led to a stairs, he slammed the door keeping Jeff inside. Jeff nearly fell from the stairs but luckily he was able to support himself on the wall.

Jeff looked around but the room was too dark. He sat on the stairs and buried his face on his hands, he didn't dare to move, who knew what was on the end of those stairs? As far as Jeff knew it could be more corpses or even worse.

Jeff felt tired and allowed himself to close his eyes, lean against the wall and fall into a light sleep.

Fortunately the vampire didn't showed up in his dreams, Jeff slept for a few hours until the door behind him open again, Jeff opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to find the vampire with a smirk on his face.

_Well, at least he's not mad anymore…_ Jeff thought.

Nick pulled Jeff up and pulled him out of the room. "I'm bored." He said while pushing slowly Jeff against the wall still smirking. Jeff shivered and that only caused Nick's smirk to grow into a malicious smile. Nick stepped forward pressing their bodies together not giving any chance for Jeff to escape. He leaned his head forward to Jeff's neck. "I really didn't like what you did earlier…" He whispered against Jeff's neck his voice too soft for Jeff's taste. "And I want to know, what was that about?" He continued with the same tone.

Jeff swallowed hard and his heart beat raced. He felt Nick's lips curling up into a smile, he could probably feel Jeff's heart beat. "Curious… I was just curious…" Jeff mumbled closing his eyes.

"Next time when you're _curious_ ask away…" Nick said pressing small kisses on Jeff's neck. "And so you know, crosses don't arm me. But I _really _don't like the idea of you wanting to get rid of me..." He whispered in his seductive and soft tone against Jeff's skin.

Jeff was anxiously waiting for Nick's fangs to meet his skin. "What is this obsession vampires have with their victims' necks?" Jeff asked shakily trying to buy himself more time.

Nick laughed softly but didn't leave Jeff's neck. "Because it's easier to feel your blood rushing through your veins, it's easier to see whether you are nervous, calm, scared…" Nick whispered against Jeff's skin, running his tongue lightly through it. "And the skin is always soft and _so_ welcoming." He finished with a seductive tone, biting Jeff's neck gently not hard enough to actually hurt.

Jeff closed his fists strongly and bit his lip trying to ignore the fear that was taking over him.

"Like now… I can hear your heart beat becoming faster every second… It really takes a lot of me to just don't kill you now." Nick said making the blond shiver pulling him closer by his waist and sinking his teeth harder on Jeff's soft skin making him whine a little.

Jeff felt the skin of his neck burn as the vampire sucked blood from it. Jeff gasped and his eyes shot open. Nick pulled him closer and grabbed him strongly as he started to suck a little harder.

It was it. Jeff could feel his body becoming weaker and his conscience slowly leaving him. Jeff was in great pain he knew he was probably screaming but he couldn't hear his own voice.

The pain continued for a few minutes, minutes that actually seemed like hours, but eventually Jeff's body shut down and all the pain was gone.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p>

Reviews? Please? :3

Thanks for reading! :D

My Tumblr: samanthaintumbland


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

So here I am to bring you another Chapter of this small fic :)

I hope you'll like it!

**(I do not own neither Nick nor Jeff...)**

**((I don't think this part is 'darker' than the other... But if you think so please let me know so I can put a proper warning... :) ))  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jeff knew he wasn't dead, he could feel the bed underneath him, he could hear his own thoughts, but most of all he could feel his heart pounding faintly in his chest.<p>

As his conscience started to come back slowly, Jeff felt a great pain coming from his neck, it seemed like it was sore but at the same time it was burning like someone had actually caught fire to it.

Jeff took a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly. He looked around but quickly regretted, as his neck hurt like hell. Jeff hissed and didn't dare to move again.

Of course, he was still on the vampire's house and he knew he was in Nick's bed. But where was Nick? And, now that he had bit him, would Jeff turn into a vampire? Or was he a vampire already? He didn't felt any difference, so he guessed he was still a human.

Without permission, Nick stepped inside the room with some bags on his hands, he reached for an apple in one of the bags and threw it to Jeff who nearly missed it. "Eat." Nick commanded.

Jeff obeyed without questioning, after all, he was starving.

He bit the apple and chew it slowly before swallow it. The apple burned as it slid through his throat. Jeff whined but continued to eat anyway. Then Nick handed him a bottle of water, Jeff grabbed it and drank the whole water as fast as he could, the water was refreshing on his throat but at the same time it hurt just like the apple.

As Jeff emptied the bottle he realised something, he put the bottle down slowly. "Why am I alive?" His voice came out as a rough whisper and his eyes avoided the vampire's figure.

"Because I stopped before killing you…" Nick's voice was emotionless.

"Why did you stop? Am I a vampire now?" Jeff asked.

Nick laughed. "No, you're not a vampire, you wouldn't be in pain if you were one…" Through the corner of his eyes Jeff saw Nick staring at him with a smirk on his face and his legs crossed. He was sat on an armchair a few feet away from the bed. "I didn't let the poison spread. I'll keep the reasons for that to myself."

Jeff nodded but regretted it in the same second. "What time is it?" He asked as his eyes landed on the empty water bottle again. How did Nick get that? In his last memory it was still day.

"Now? Probably noon. You slept for a long time."

"And what will happen to me?"

Nick shrugged. "I'll keep you until I don't want you anymore…" The way Nick said that made Jeff shiver. Jeff wasn't more than a little toy to the vampire, and he knew he was still going to suffer a lot in his hands.

Jeff tried to get up slowly. "And where do you think you're going?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just need to look at myself." Jeff mumbled, but as he straightened up, his head spun and he had to lay down again.

"You're weak. Stay lay down, you lost a lot of blood. "Nick said calmly but watching Jeff closely.

"I didn't _lost_ it… It was _stolen_." Jeff said coldly with a bit of anger on his voice. He regretted those words as soon as they were out of his mouth. He hoped he hadn't annoyed Nick, or he would have great problems.

"I'm going to ignore that, since I am in a good mood." Nick said smiling. Jeff wanted to answer him sarcastically but he wasn't stupid so he kept himself shut. "Eat more." Nick said glancing at the plastic bag that was near the bed and then to Jeff again.

"It hurts too much." Jeff said in a low tone, not daring to shake his head.

"Eat." Nick said firmly with note of authority and power in his voice. Jeff looked at him for a few seconds, Nick looked severe but calm. Was Jeff stupid enough to disobey his orders? Jeff snorted before leaning over the bed to get a better look at the bag, there was only healthy food, but what Jeff really wanted was something full of sugar and fat.

"Why there's only healthy food in here?" He asked after a while.

"Because the blood of a healthy person tastes ten times better than a non healthy person…" The vampire answered with a shrug making Jeff sick in his stomach.

Jeff nodded avoiding Nick's face and grabbed another piece of fruit. As Jeff bit the banana he had picked, Nick got up and left the room. Jeff sighed in relief and let his back fall to the bed again eating slowly and whimpering when the bit of fruit he had just chewed passed through his throat.

It was then Jeff started listening to a sad and melancholic melody played on a piano. So he played the piano? Jeff snorted, he bet he played Organ too, just like a proper vampire stereotype.

Jeff stood there laid down listening to the sad melody, he didn't recognise it. After a while he decided to get up. His head span again but he ignored it, he walked calmly to the bathroom support himself on the wall so he would keep his balance. The door of the bathroom was closed and Jeff took a deep breath before pushing it open slowly, the melody still playing on the background.

Jeff looked at himself on the mirror, he started with his face, still not ready to look at his neck. His skin was a little paler than usual, his hair wasn't with his usual electric blond it was in a pale blond, his eyes showed how scared and tired he was but he didn't have dark circles around his eyes, he never did. His eyes lowered a little to his neck and he felt his stomach flip as soon as he saw himself on the mirror.

Nick's fangs were clearly noticeable on his neck, big purple marks around them and his whole neck was red and with a sore look. It looked pretty disgusting, like some weird animal had ripped his neck. Jeff shouldn't have looked at himself before eating because when he found himself he was throwing up on the toilet.

As his stomach was empty again - not that it had that much inside it before - Jeff let himself fall heavily onto the cold stone floor. He pressed his forehead against it fighting the sick feeling in his stomach.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked with an emotionless tone. Jeff didn't even notice the melody had stopped, but the fact he was breathing the same air as him made Jeff feel even worse.

"Go away." He mumbled, not moving. He room remained silent, Jeff knew Nick was still there. _What does he want? Does he enjoy watching people suffer?_ Jeff thought angrily, but as he refused to look at Nick's face he missed the concern that flicker on the vampire's eyes for a few seconds.

"I told you, you should have stayed in bed." Nick said sitting on the bathroom's floor, resting his head against the wall and watching Jeff carefully.

"I said go away." Jeff hissed the anger building up inside him, if there was a thing he couldn't stand was fake concern, and Nick's fake concern was too noticeable, or so he thought. "Just leave me alone!"

"Too lazy to get up." Nick lied.

Jeff pushed himself off the floor and sat facing the vampire, resting his back against the unused bath tub. "What do you want from me? Fun? Okay, fine! But leave me alone while you're not sucking my blood!" He would have shouted if his voice wasn't weak and if his throat and neck weren't burning and hurting so much. Jeff was eyeing Nick with a angry and disgusted look.

Nick stood there impassive. "No." He answered calmly. "And before you ask, I am keeping the reasons to myself." Nick said, his face wasn't showing any emotion. Jeff only felt angrier at that. What an asshole. He could have at least have been captured by a vampire that would kill him at once.

"I am sick of you." The words were out of his mouth before he could even think of them, but Jeff didn't regret them. He couldn't care anymore, not even three days had passed and Jeff was tired of all that. But how could he not be? He was practically waiting for his death!

Nick smirked. "I don't mind that…" He said in his usual sarcastic and seductive tone. "On the other hand you should get used to me. You are not leaving so soon." Jeff shivered at the double meaning of the words. "It's cute that you are always shivering." Nick said after a while still with a smirk on his face.

Jeff shivered again. It was kind of hard not to when he was around Nick. Why did he have to be like that and make Jeff uncomfortable? It was more like an instinct, Jeff's body knew all that wasn't just right and it wasn't definitively good. "I can't control it." Jeff mumbled looking at the opposite side where the Vampire was.

"I know. But it shows your fear and I like that." Nick said. "It shows how nervous you truly are." Jeff pulled his knees to his chest and hugged himself tightly, he hated that soft tone of Nick's it was always too soft.

Jeff didn't dare to say anything more, this time not because he was afraid of Nick's reaction but because he was afraid Nick would say anything that would make him even sicker.

The silence fell between them, Jeff felt extremely weak and tired and before he knew he was being lifted from the floor. "Whoa!" He said loudly making his throat burn. Nick ignored and walked to his room with Jeff in his arms. "Let me go!" Jeff struggled for freedom but the vampire held him tighter and with a stronger grip.

Nick placed Jeff gently on his bed. "Eat, and then sleep." He said.

"No, I just threw up! I don't want to eat!" Jeff complained, pushing himself up to a sitting position and moving away from Nick. Nick walked around the bed to reach for some food to Jeff, he threw it onto the bed and left the room mumbling for Jeff to eat once again, but even mumbling he sounded firm and scary.

Jeff snorted and threw himself back laying on the bed, he knew he wouldn't probably throw up again, but the pain of the food in his throat was too great. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling his eyelids started to get heavy and he fell asleep once more.

Jeff dreamed he had escaped that house, but of course when he opened his eyes hours later he was in the same bed in the same room and he was waiting for the same pain to strike him again, but it didn't show up. Jeff raised an eyebrow in confusion and drove a hand slowly to his neck. As his fingers met the skin of his neck Jeff didn't feel any pain, and the skin felt smooth and _normal_, just like before.

Jeff got up with a jump and walked quickly to the bathroom, he looked at himself on the mirror. His neck did look like it had never been touched by the vampire but it was much better than when he fell asleep. What before had been red was now just a little pink, and what had been purple was now deep red. Nick's fangs were still pretty noticeable, but Jeff thought it would stay like that forever or at least until the vampire finished with him.

Did Jeff sleep that much? How could his neck heal that fast? He was pretty sure he was a normal human being! Well, a few days ago he was pretty sure vampires didn't exist. Was only then when he felt his head spinning and he had to support himself on the wall to keep his balance.

"I told you to eat. Why didn't you eat?" Nick asked calmly behind him. Jeff turned his head to him only causing the room around him to spin even more. He blinked quickly but the room continued to spin.

"I fell asleep before I could eat..." Jeff mumbled. It was true, at least part of it. He hadn't planned to eat anyway, but he had fell asleep not much after Nick had left the room. Nick walked to Jeff and was about to lift him off the floor when Jeff raised a hand. "Don't touch me." He mumbled and walked weakly of the bathroom ignoring the spinning things around him.

As Jeff stepped inside the Nick's room again he sat on the edge of the bed and picked something to eat. He chewed the food slowly and swallowed, no pain. Jeff smiled a bit for himself, before noticing the vampire was leaned against the room's doorway watching his moves.

"For how long did I sleep this time?" He asked staring at the wall in front of him.

"Just a few hours... It's night. Which reminds me, I am going to hunt now." He said and Jeff could hear the words Nick hadn't to verbalize. _Don't you dare leaving the house._

"Do you need to hunt every night?" The words escaped Jeff's mouth before he could think of them and they sounded too harsh and angry. But Jeff couldn't help it, just the thought of Nick killing people everyday made him sick again, if the feeling of sickness had ever disappeared anyway.

"Do you need to eat every day?" Nick asked in return. Jeff didn't answer. Nick turned his back to the room and walked away, a few seconds after Jeff heard the front door closing.

Jeff felt much better, now that he was well rested and he had eaten and Nick was gone. But he still needed to find a way to leave that place, maybe if he left now he would have time to warn his family and they could all run away, but would they believe him? He had to, at least try, and if Nick found him he just had to beg for his family's life.

Jeff sat on the bed again, what if Nick wasn't kind enough to spare his family's life? Giving a second thought, Nick wasn't kind enough to spare any lives! So, was it worth it to try to escape knowing he could be the reason of his family's death?

Jeff stood there thinking for a very long while, did they even care? Jeff was missing for days and were they looking for him? Yes, he knew they were. Unless... Jeff growled in frustration and buried his face in his hands. His family had gone travel for two weeks, Jeff had stayed because of school, so his friends would think he had gone with his family, his family would think he was at home... Safe.

Then Jeff's head shot up. "Wait! That's it!" He nearly shouted. He could go! His family was away! How didn't he remember this first? With them away, he could go and warn his family to not come back to the small town! Jeff got up with a jump and ran to the front door. _Damn_. He thought as he saw the door had been locked and there was no way he could get out from there. He ran to the door that led to the back yard, also locked.

Jeff's hopes started to fade away, but then he remembered the window of Nick's room wasn't that high and he had some plants on the wall he could hold on to. He rushed to Nick's room and as he was there he walked to the widow, pushed the curtains out of the way and opened the window. The night was still in its middle, Jeff had an actual chance to escape and survive to all that madness.

Fast enough Jeff's feet touched the grounds around Nick's house and Jeff jumped over the house's fence before starting to run towards his own house.

Jeff ran, he was running for his life, and not even when his lungs seemed like they were going to explode and his legs were about to give in he stopped. He only stopped when he reached his house, his hand quickly directed to his pocket, but of course the key had fallen. A frustrated sound escaped Jeff's mouth. He tried to remember where his mother kept the spare key for these kinds of occasions, but his mind was blank. Jeff cursed himself under his breath looking around trying to remember. He had to remember.

His eyes landed on the small plant plot and suddenly he remembered. Jeff walked towards the biggest plant plot and removed the dirt of the surface to find the key, fortunately the key was actually there and he was finally able to get inside his house, only to run to the garage and grab the keys of his car, het inside it and start it.

He opened the door of the garage and quickly drove out of there.

But Jeff was never a lucky boy and when he was only a few blocks from his house the car started to slow down and the gas pointer started to point to the big red 'E'. Jeff wanted to cry at that point, how could he have such bad luck? He was so close to escape, _so _damn close.

But he wasn't going to give up so easily. No. Jeff Sterling was a tough guy and he didn't give up. Jeff got out of the car taking a deep breath before starting to run again, he didn't even care about the car he was leaving behind, that didn't matter at the time. He ran towards the train station. The town clock warned him it was four in the morning, therefore the sun was almost up. Jeff felt hope again.

He ran past a dark alley, he could see the train station not that far away, but before he could get there someone jumped on top of him. For a few seconds Jeff waited for Nick's fangs to sink in his skin, he had taken the risk to leave and get caught and it had happened.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :D<p>

I hope you liked it... :)

Review it? Please? I really need to know your truthful opinion with this fic... :3

-heart-


	3. Chapter 3

Here, have another Chapter! :D

**(I do not own neither Nick nor Jeff)**

* * *

><p>He ran past a dark alley, he could see the train station not that far away, but before he could get there someone jumped on top of him. For a few seconds Jeff waited for Nick's fangs to sink in his skin, he had taken the risk to leave and get caught and it had happened. Then Jeff noticed the body on top of him was too heavy to be Nick's and the fact he wasn't screaming with pain yet, made him look over his shoulder.<p>

"Jeffrey!" It was his friend James.

"James, let me go!" Jeff squirmed underneath him. He didn't even care about his friend using his full name, which he really didn't like.

"I thought you had left with your family!" The alcohol in the other's breath could be smelled feet away.

Jeff started to feel exasperated, the sun wasn't still up and so he wasn't safe yet. "That's why I need to go! Let me go! I need to catch the train!" Jeff said struggling for freedom.

Finally Jeff was able to push James off himself and got up. James stretched still on the floor and tried to catch Jeff's foot. "Come here, Jeff, darling! Don't leave me alone!"

Jeff rolled his eyes at the bigger boy, then he realised it was probably the last time he was going to see him, but he didn't have time for goodbyes, he just turned on his heels and ran away.

Jeff was almost there, he could feel the hope filling inside him, he was going to make it! Jeff was only a few blocks away, he just had to run just a few more blocks, the night was starting to clear out, but it Nick still had time out there. Jeff was only a block away when a figure blocked his way.

Jeff fell back as he shocked with the figure and looked up, he felt his eyes widening and his heart freezing. Nick looked peaceful and calm, he had his hands on his pockets but when he looked at his eyes he could almost see fire in them. Nick was mad, seriously mad. Jeff had just done completely the opposite he had demanded, but like Jeff had thought before he was the one who put himself in that position.

Nick grabbed Jeff by his collar and pulled him up, dragging him towards his house again. Jeff struggled for freedom, maybe if he could delay Nick time enough, the vampire would have to let him go or he would burn in the sun and turn into ashes or petrify, whatever happened to vampires.

Nick's hands were grabbing Jeff strongly and unfortunately before the first sunbeam was released between the clouds Jeff was being shoved inside the house and the door was being locked behind Nick. That was one of the big problems of living in a small town, the distance between places was too short.

Nick turned to Jeff, now he wasn't hiding how much angry he was, and Jeff had to admit he looked completely terrifying. His fangs were completely showing between his lips, his eyes were locked on Jeff like he just wanted to rip him in two and he was a leaned a little forward like he was about to jump.

Jeff's first instinct was run, he ran to Nick's room, escaping his hands by only a inch and opened the curtains to its maximum standing in front of it the sun hitting his skin. Nick stopped just in time, his face only a few millimetres from the sunbeams. "Get out of there!" He hissed. Jeff shook his head looking at Nick with wide eyes. Nick stepped back and pointed at Jeff. "Get out of there!" Nick shouted, the fury in his voice making Jeff shiver and whimper. "Get out of there!" Nick shouted once more, anger growing in his voice.

"No..." Jeff mumbled swallowing hard.

Nick yelled in frustration and kicked one of the bed's feet, Jeff waited for him to hiss in pain, instead the bed moved a few feet from its place.

Nick stormed out of the room cursing out loud and came back a few minutes later with gloves that covered his hands and part of his arms until his black jacket begun. _Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no! _Jeff thought fear taking over him.

Nick walked to Jeff again and grabbed him by his shirt pulling him out of the light, as the sun didn't hit his skin, Nick was fine. But Jeff moved his hand just in time to pull the glove a little down so Nick's pale skin was under the sun.

Nick yelled as his skin burned and quickly let go of Jeff, Jeff fell to the floor and crawled to under the window again, pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his face in his knees. Jeff could hear Nick hissing in pain, but he didn't dare to look up at him.

Jeff heard Nick leaving the room, his body relaxed a little, he let his legs straight up in front of him, but then he broke into sobs. He had made things even worse. Jeff could feel the hot sun on his skin, he was starting to get very hot and thirsty, but there was no way he was going to get out of there to reach for a bottle of water or take his shirt off. Especially take his shirt off.

The sun was becoming hotter and hotter, and soon Jeff was forced to take his shirt over his head, he couldn't the heat anymore. His throat was completely dry and every time he tried to swallow it seemed like it was sand paper.

He also was hungry. Jeff tried to remember the last time he had eaten or drunk anything. It had been before Nick left to hunt, she sighed and rested his head against the window closing his eyes and trying to think in another things.

Somehow Jeff fell asleep, and woke up some hours later the sun was less hot and fortunately Jeff hadn't caught a sun burn. He looked around, Nick wasn't there and the house was too quiet, the only sound was the faint bird shrieking outside. Jeff didn't like that silence, it made him feel insecure and scared.

The sun was becoming cooler by the minute, and Jeff was starting to get a little desperate. Maybe Nick was calmer now. Jeff felt the same dry throat sensation as when he had fallen asleep, he decided to reach for a bottle of water and then come back to his 'safe place' even though it would only be safe for only a few more hours.

Jeff got up slowly and walked slowly and quietly to the bags where the food and water were, he quickly grabbed an apple and two bottles of water, but then he heard a noise coming from the other side of the house and rushed to under the widow again. Just as he was 'safe' again Nick appeared at the doorway, his eyes landed on Jeff's hands first and he punched the doorway leaving a small mark there. Then he looked at Jeff properly, his eyes widened and he stared at Jeff like he wanted to slam him against the wall and suck his blood until Jeff was completely bloodless, Jeff shivered as Nick wet his lips slowly with his tongue still staring at Jeff's naked chest.

Jeff felt frozen but made himself put his shirt on again as fast as he could. The sun started to set behind him, and Jeff's fear was growing. He glanced at Nick's arm, there was a burn, so apparently vampires didn't heal. That was useful information.

The sun was beginning to set behind Jeff, the light coming from the window was starting to get in orange shades, without taking his eyes of Nick, Jeff slid to the floor and drank the water slowly until the bottle was empty, as he expected he still felt thirsty so he opened the other bottle and drank it.

Jeff could feel the sun behind him becoming cooler and cooler, his throat closed and the fear took over him, Nick was almost getting his revenge for what Jeff had done. Would it hurt much? Would Nick be gentle? No. The vampire was too heartless to care and be gentle.

Jeff felt sick again, but he knew he wasn't going to throw up. He pulled his knees to his chest and waited for the sun to disappear on the horizon.

The sun was about to disappear, just a few more minutes, when Nick looked through the window and smirked. "Almost." He mumbled, Jeff felt a shiver coming through his spine and looked away from the vampire. Nick walked towards Jeff and sat in the edge of the shadow looking at him, his eyes shining a little. "Don't worry, soon enough I'll be there with you..." He said softly making Jeff shivered again.

The sun was already disappearing in the horizon, Jeff could feel its heat on his back disappearing, and he started the countdown and closed his eyes.

Jeff could feel the darkness surrounding him and then Nick jumped towards him and pinned his hands on the floor beside his head. "And now, you won't escape from me anymore..." Nick said in his soft as silk voice. Jeff opened his eyes and shivered at the sight of Nick, he was clearly starving for Jeff's blood.

"What-what are you going to do? Why am I not dead yet?" Jeff managed to say as Nick just stared at him.

Nick laughed and straddled Jeff's waist so he couldn't move he slowly moved his hands to Jeff's shirt, looking down and it. Jeff couldn't exactly tell what emotions were crossing Nick's eyes as he never saw them before, or at least never that amplified.

Nick quickly got rid of Jeff's shirt, making him shiver and whimper, and started to kiss and bit lightly down Jeff's neck to his chest. Jeff whimpered again and tried to move away from Nick's teeth and lips but that only resulted in Nick grabbing his hips strongly to make him stay still.

Now, that Jeff knew how much, the bites, hurt he was starting to panic, the bites Nick was leaving behind were hard enough to make him bleed a little but Jeff knew the pain wasn't even near the worst.

Jeff could feel a little drop of blood dripping from one of Nick's bites, but it didn't have the time to go far as Nick licked it. Nick sucked lightly on one of the bites. Jeff moaned in pain and Nick sucked harder.

It wasn't hurting as much as the first time but still Jeff could hear the screams in his ears. Jeff's hands were about to try to make Nick move from his skin when Nick pinned them strongly against the floor.

Jeff whimpered, whined, screamed, but nothing seemed to stop Nick. What felt like hours, to Jeff, passed and only when Jeff's voices failed on him he stopped screaming, but the pain wasn't getting anywhere near an end or even getting easy.

And suddenly Nick stopped, Jeff didn't know when exactly his eyes had closed but they shot open in the same instant, his body was burning in pain. Jeff tried to keep up with his breathing and looked up at Nick who was leaning back from Jeff's body cleaning the remains of Jeff's blood from his lips with his tongue and a big smirk playing on his face.

Jeff could feel the tears of pain burning his eyes, he closed them and kept them there, then he felt his body being lifted from the floor, Jeff wanted to open his eyes but suddenly he was too tired. He felt his body shutting down even though he was yelling internally for it to stay conscious.

A whine escaped his mouth has his back hit the soft bed, everything hurt. "Jeff?" He heard far away. He didn't answer.

Jeff could swear he had heard someone calling his name again but his body shut down without his permission.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Review it, please? :3<p>

My Tumblr: samanthaintumbland


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!

I am _so_ sorry for the time this took me!

I hope you at least like it! :)

**(I don't own Nick or Jeff)**

**Trigger Warning: suicide ideas (if you're not comfortable with this tell me through my ask box on tumblr (samanthaintumbland. tumblr. com /ask (no spaces)) and I'll find a solution.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jeff woke up shuddering with cold. His whole body was aching so he didn't dare to move. Jeff opened his eyes slowly, his senses coming back slowly too.<p>

He felt a cold breeze coming from the side and he tried to understand what it could be, he didn't want to turn his head he just closed his eyes again trying to keep breathing even if it hurt.

A memory flashed behind Jeff's closed eyes and before Jeff knew he was screaming, not because of the pain, but because of the memory. Images of the previous night were playing on Jeff's mind and he just wanted those images to go away. He also started to get sick as the images never stopped appearing on his mind.

He was curled in a ball screaming, his whole body seemed to be on fire and still the images weren't stopping.

He felt a hand on his shoulder probably supposed to calm him down, he also could hear someone talk faintly in his ear but his screams were too loud.

He felt a great hit on the back of his head and suddenly the pain was gone again.

* * *

><p>The first thing Jeff saw when he woke up again was Nick sat on an armchair staring at the floor completely frozen and with a wooden stick in his right hand. Jeff thought he was dead, he thought he had stabbed himself somewhere, he just couldn't understand where.<p>

It was still (or already) night out there, Jeff knew it because the window was open, and that must have been the cause of the cold air earlier.

After a while Jeff noticed he wasn't in pain, so he wondered for how long he had been asleep. He gathered the courage to look at his own body, remembering how his neck had been when Nick bit him. But he was taken by surprise when he looked at himself and he wasn't only shirtless but his torso was covered with a white bandage. Did Nick do that? Of course he did. There was nobody else in that house.

Jeff drove a hand to one of the places he knew Nick had bit him, he whined as he touched it through the bandage and he felt that part of skin burning.

Nick's head shot up. "You're alive…" He mumbled.

Jeff tried to sit up and whimpered as he felt pain. It had been too good not feeling any kind of pain before. "Unfortunately." Jeff's voice came out hoarse and broken.

Once again the fact that Jeff was avoiding the vampire's face made him miss the flicker of concern, guilt and then relief in Nick's eyes.

"What are you doing with that in your hand?" Jeff asked after a while. Nick threw the stick to under the armchair and got up walking towards the window.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said coldly. Nick closed the window and the curtains and walked to his bed to sat on the edge. Jeff looked up at him, his face was emotionless but his eyes showed… Before Jeff could understand what emotions were crossing Nick's eyes, he blinked and the walls were all back. No emotions on his eyes again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" The words were out of Jeff's mouth before he could even think of them.

"Doing what?" Nick asked coldly raising an eyebrow and glancing at Jeff. Instead of his usual predator gaze Nick was looking at Jeff just coldly, like was pushing something away. What had caused such a change on the vampire? He would never know.

"Don't even deny it!" Jeff said resting his head on the wall behind him. "You always escape these questions." He mumbled.

"What questions?" Nick asked avoiding Jeff's eyes.

"Why did you keep me? Why didn't you kill me yet? Why were you with a wooden stick on your hand? Why did you pretend you care when I was sick? Or do you really care? And why do you keep hiding your emotions behind this cold vampire mask who doesn't give a crap about anyone."

"Because I am a cold vampire who doesn't give a crap about anyone." Nick answered avoiding the other questions.

"I don't believe in you." Jeff mumbled looking away. "I know behind that stupid mask there's someone with feelings."

"Don't push it!" Nick said angrily slamming his hand against the bed. Jeff jumped slightly but as the bed was shaking it did go unnoticed to the vampire.

"Kill me then!" Jeff said nearly shouting. "I am sick of this! Why can't you just end with this now?" Jeff shouted the last words and that made his chest burn, but he didn't show it to Nick.

Nick looked away from Jeff's face and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I've told you. I'll keep you as long as I want. And if you complain and bother me too much believe me I can make it even worse." Nick said in a calm dangerous tone and getting up. "Now eat, and drink water." He said completely emotionless before he left the room.

Jeff groaned and looked up at the ceiling, if he couldn't move how was he supposed to eat? He wasn't hungry anyway. But after five minutes his stomach was growling. Jeff groaned and slowly sat up ignoring the pain the bites were causing.

He reached for the bags with the food and water and ate something, he wasn't actually paying attention to what it was, his mind was wondering about how he could leave that place. He couldn't jump off the windows, they were high and he was wounded so it wasn't a great idea. He could always wait Nick was out to hunt and try to escape again.

No. That was a stupid idea. He tried once and that had been the result. Jeff's eyes filled with tears. He should just give up. Why try? He would never leave that place again! And now that his friends thought he was with his parents it would be too late when they came back.

The tears fell on his cheeks and his throat closed not allowing him to eat more. Jeff pushed the food aside and closed his eyes. Maybe he could end that, maybe he could make all the pain go away with one act, maybe it was as simple as that.

He slowly pulled his legs out of the bed hissing in pain and got up. He had to be as quieter as possible, if Nick found him he wouldn't be able to do it.

He leaned down to pick the wooden stick that was underneath Nick's armchair biting his fist hard to stop himself from doing any type of sound, as he reached for it he slowly got up, his body was burning with pain.

Jeff just stared at the stick in his hand, was he really going to do this? Was he really going to give up everything? But did he have any other option?

Jeff allowed himself closing his eyes and wander around his memories. Happy mostly. With his parents, with his friends, but then Nick's face appeared behind his closed eyes, making him shot them open. Jeff took a deep breath.

He raised the stick slowly pointing it directly to his chest. It hurt just to do that small movement but he didn't give up. Jeff closed his eyes again and took another deep breath. Apart from those last days his life had been good, happy, of course with its ups and downs but that was normal for a teenager. His heart was racing and pounding loudly in his ears, the blood in his veins was flowing way too fast. Jeff took another deep breath and was ready to do that move, the move that was going to end it all when a hand stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked, he didn't sound angry but still Jeff froze completely terrified.

_Oh no. What is he going to do now? _Jeff thought refusing to open his eyes. Nick took the stick out of his hands slowly and way too softly for Jeff's taste and then he made him turn to him. "I asked you something." Jeff could feel Nick's breath on his face. It wasn't cold like he had expected but it wasn't warm either. Jeff kept his eyes closed, losing all the emotions that Nick was letting cross his face and eyes.

"I… Nothing." Jeff finally mumbled.

For Jeff's surprise he felt Nick's arms around his waist pulling him closer. "Don't lie to me. You know how much I hate it." Nick said in his usual soft tone.

Jeff shivered. "But you'll be mad." Jeff said childishly. He was still terrified with the situation. What if Nick decided to just suck all his blood right there? Well, it would be good because it would all end but at the same time Jeff knew how much that would hurt. And the fact Nick was so close didn't help at all, he could just rip him apart so easily. But was that the reason his heart was pounding so fast and strong? Because he was scared?

Jeff didn't have the time to answer these two questions since Nick interrupted his thoughts. "Tell me." He said softly but firmly. What was happening? Why was Nick being like this? Usually by now Jeff would be screaming and Nick's fangs would be completely sunk in his skin.

"I... I was going to end it all." Jeff said shutting his eyes strongly waiting for the pain to strike him.

Nick didn't move for a while. "Don't try it again." He said calmly making Jeff more confused and slightly frustrated. What was happening? Jeff asked himself over and over again.

Jeff slowly opened his eyes to find Nick really close to him, he felt his cheeks burning. "What are you doing?" He mumbled.

"Shut up…" Nick said softly before closing the gap between them, Nick seemed to be in an internal fight. His face wasn't showing any type of emotion, but his eyes… They showed Jeff he was confused and somehow in some kind of pain and there was something else, but once again Jeff had never seen that emotion like that so he couldn't quite tell what it was, but it seemed _need_.

Nick was so close to Jeff now. Their lips were almost touching, and Jeff's body was aching for that touch. He wanted to kiss him. There was something about that vampire that Jeff was really attracted to. Maybe was the fact he knew behind the mask Nick denied to have there was someone with emotions, the fact he had kept Jeff alive showed that. Also, the way he was looking when Jeff woke up, and the way he was looking at him, now… But maybe was his mind playing tricks, maybe vampires were made to be attractive.

Their lips were so close, Nick could feel Jeff's body's warmth, he could feel Jeff's heart racing, he could feel his blood flowing fast in his veins.

Nick stopped moving forward, he was now just staring at Jeff's lips, his eyes were still filled with emotions and when Jeff thought he was going to kiss him finally Nick blinked and Jeff almost felt all the walls hitting his face. Nick seemed to be slightly angry now, he moved faster than Jeff's eyes could see and before Jeff knew Nick was biting his neck hard.

Jeff yelped but when he was expecting Nick to start sucking his blood and the really pain to begin, Nick only licked the bite and pulled away.

Jeff's knees lost strength but Nick's arms kept him from falling. Jeff grabbed Nick's shoulders strongly to support himself. "Why do you keep doing this?" He asked faintly fighting to stay conscious.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nick said coldly laying Jeff on the bed. "Sleep."

"I don't want to. I want answers!" Jeff mumbled his eyes were already closing although he was trying to keep them open, he wanted answers. He wanted to know what was going on with Nick, but his body was shutting down without his permission.

A couple of hours later Jeff woke up with a gasp. His neck was hurting, not as much as the first time Nick had bit him, but still it hurt. He sat up slowly the sound of someone playing a piano faintly in his ears.

His head was spinning lightly but he ignored. He still wanted his answers. Jeff got up lazily and stumbled to the living room, supporting himself on the walls so he wouldn't fall.

He reviewed in his head the questions he wanted to ask, and the way he was going to ask them. If he used the wrong tone or just one wrong word Nick could get mad again and Jeff didn't know if he could lost more blood or even if he could take more pain.

The piano stopped as Jeff arrived the doorway, telling him Nick knew he was there. "I still want answers." Jeff mumbled weakly.

"You won't give them." Nick said calmly still turned to the piano.

"If I am going to die, what you could, at least, do was telling me." Jeff said sliding to the floor to sit down looking up at Nick.

Nick growled loudly making Jeff flinch and shiver, he didn't like that, Nick was getting angry already and he didn't even start with the questions.

"Why and what do you want to know so badly?" Nick asked angrily turning to Jeff. "That can't be only curiosity!"

Jeff took a moment to think. "I already told you." He said calmly watching Nick carefully. "I want to know the real you."

"Why?" Nick asked angrier.

"Because..." Jeff stopped there. He didn't know himself. Was it because of the feeling he had had when Nick seemed to be about to kiss him? And what were those feelings exactly? Jeff didn't know, he had never felt something like that before. "I don't know." Jeff thought about the previous night, maybe if it had been under other circumstances Jeff would have liked part of that night. The way Nick had behaved, like he wanted Jeff.

Nick made a disgusted face. "Even I know you better than yourself." He mumbled looking away from Jeff.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow faintly.

"Come on, Jeff. The way your heart races when I am close, the way you blushed when I was about to-" Nick took a deep breath. "And the way your heart is racing now! You like me, don't you?" He glanced at Jeff.

Jeff didn't say anything for a while, he lowered his eyes to his hands.

Was Nick right? Did Jeff like him? The answer hit him like a train, and he decided maybe he would have liked to stay in ignorance. But maybe it was some especial vampire power, maybe Jeff only felt what Nick wanted him to. He looked up at him, Nick looked annoyed so he concluded he didn't want Jeff to feel that way.

Maybe vampires had a especial attraction power, so they could get victims more easily, that made sense, and maybe that was why Jeff was feeling like that.

But what did Jeff like about Nick, exactly? Until now Nick hadn't showed any type of sympathy towards him, had he?

No. He had thrown him to a dark room for almost a day, he bit him several times – and the last time had been completely unnecessary. But then he remembered the time when he felt sick, Nick had stayed there. But between the rest that 'good action' didn't matter.

Another memory flashed in Jeff's mind, the way Nick was looking when he woke up, the voices he heard when his mind was drifting to unconscious, the hand in his shoulder and the calming words when he woke up screaming.

"Do-do you like me too?" The words were out of his mouth before he could think if he really wanted to say them. He knew it was the wrong question because Nick slammed his hand against the piano's wood making Jeff jump.

"I can't! And I shouldn't!" Nick hissed more to himself. What did that mean? Did he like him or not? "You're just a human!" Nick looked disgusted with himself.

"What does that mean?" Jeff ask hoping Nick would answer.

Nick just growled and turned his head away from Jeff. Jeff gulped, he was almost one hundred percent sure about what would be Nick's answer. "It doesn't mean anything. You're just food to me. As soon as you understand that the better." Nick said coldly. "As soon as _I_ understand that the better." He mumbled to himself under his breath, obviously for Jeff not to hear.

"Then what ha-happened la-last night?" Jeff stuttered out. Clear images of Nick ripping his shirt off on his mind, the soft but hungry for more bites and the kisses he had pressed against his neck. That had to be more than just a way to feed himself.

"You mean two nights ago." Nick murmured. Jeff nodded, he had stayed off for two days then. "And that was nothing." Nick said angrily.

"It didn't seem like nothing." Jeff mumbled.

"Shut up!" Nick shouted.

Jeff shivered but didn't give up. "Then last, I mean, two nights ago you were just thirsty?" He asked his voice shaking a bit with fear.

"Yes." Nick answered but the lie in his voice was too noticeable.

Jeff didn't know what he was doing but when he found himself he was walking towards Nick almost tripping over his own feet.

Nick heard him and turned his head to him. "Where are you going?" He asked coldly but his eyes flickered an emotion Jeff didn't have the time to catch.

Jeff bit his lip but didn't answer, he was in front of Nick now and leaned down slowly closing the gap between them. Nick froze in his spot staring at Jeff's lips and the fact he didn't leaned away gave Jeff the confidence to continue.

Their lips were only millimetres apart when Nick got out of the piano's stool. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but stop it." He mumbled in a rushed tone looking at Jeff, his lips were pulled up showing his fangs.

"I-I was just-"

"I don't care!" Nick shouted interrupting him. "Don't _ever _do it again!"

Jeff nodded. Nick growled frustrated and kicked the couch making it move a metre to the side, then he started to mumbled things to himself like he was calming himself down. Jeff only caught one of the sentences as Nick was speaking low and fast. 'Don't even think about it Nicholas.'

What was he thinking about? Did he want to kiss Jeff as much as Jeff wanted to kiss him? Jeff's heart raced a little at the idea. What even was wrong with him, just a few days back he wanted to be as far from the vampire as he could, now he wanted to kiss him?

Nick growled louder and before Jeff knew he was being slammed against the nearest wall, Nick's eyes firing with anger. What Jeff didn't know was that Nick was mad at himself for letting himself like the blond.

"I-I didn't do anything now!" Jeff stuttered, he couldn't move because Nick was pinning his hands above his head and pressing his body against Jeff's. Jeff's heart was pounding hard in his ears.

"Your heart," Nick hissed. Jeff shivered and blushed lightly. "It's beating so fast, making your blood flow through your veins, making me thirsty..." Nick said taking control of the emotions he was showing.

"What are you going to do?" Jeff asked a bit scared.

"Scared now little Jeffie?" Nick asked softly, Nick liked more things that way. Jeff scared with him and him in full control of the situation, or so he thought. The next thing he knew Jeff leaned his head forward to kiss him.

Jeff didn't know what had crossed his mind to kiss the vampire but the truth was that he was indeed kissing him and Nick was kissing him back.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! :)<p>

Leave me a review?

I'll try to post the next chapter faster this time but I can't promise anything because: school.

Thank you for reading!

-heart-


	5. Chapter 5

Here I am bringing you a new chapter! ;D

I really hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)

(Also, I realised I should have warned about the triggers in this story. They are correctly posted on the summary now. I'm sorry they weren't before.)

**(I do not own Nick nor Jeff)**

* * *

><p>Nick didn't know how Jeff had managed to lean his head forward to kiss him. He was so distracted trying to keep himself controlled he didn't notice Jeff had the chance to kiss him.<p>

But he couldn't deny that that kiss felt like something he had never felt before.

Jeff's lips were soft and warm, Nick could feel his heart racing and it took everything of him to keep his teeth away from Jeff's soft and pale skin.

On the other side Jeff felt like his heart was going to explode. Their kiss was far from what someone can call sweet. Jeff could feel Nick's teeth scratch his lips. Nick was still pinning Jeff's hands not letting him wrap his arms around Nick's neck to pull him closer, still they were so close, their bodies pressed against each other.

Jeff was starting to need air but he knew as soon as he broke from the kiss he would have to face the consequences of what he had just done. His head was spinning, Jeff thanked the fact Nick was supporting him or Jeff would be on the floor by now.

Jeff was ready to pull away from the kiss, he needed air too much, but Nick was the one who pulled away, moving straight to Jeff's neck.

Jeff gasped for air, and panted heavily trying to catch his breath, he couldn't bring himself to be terrified with the fact Nick's fangs were so close to his skin, Nick was sucking his skin, leaving big marks behind, licking his skin here and there, and it felt so good.

Jeff found himself moaning which made Nick close the grip around his wrists and suck his neck harder.

Nick's name escaped Jeff's lips before he could stop it. Nick froze and quickly moved away from Jeff, the lack of support made Jeff fall onto the floor still panting.

Nick moved too fast for Jeff's eyes, before Jeff knew the vampire was already out of the house into the cold night leaving the door open due to the fact he had left in a rush.

It took a few minutes to the blond to take in what had just happened, he got up slowly when his breaths were finally even again. He walked slowly to the front door and closed it, even if he wanted to lock it he couldn't because Nick had taken the key with him.

Jeff stumbled back to Nick's room and threw himself onto the bed. He had kissed Nick. Jeff never felt so confused in his life. He still feared the vampire, and he still didn't like him much for all that he had put him through, but at the same he wanted Nick, he had liked the way Nick kissed him, he had liked the way Nick had understood - or maybe it had just been luck - Jeff needed air and so he moved to his neck. Jeff had liked the way Nick had made him moan.

Suddenly Jeff felt his body full of energy, he also noticed he was still only with the bandages covering his chest. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to go out there half naked, he thought.

Jeff got up and walked to Nick's closet and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and one of his tight black t-shirts. Did the vampire have any more clothes? Colourful at least? Jeff looked around the closet. No there were only black clothes.

Jeff sighed and walked to the bathroom. He took the bandages off slowly keeping his eyes on the small mirror in front of him instead of looking down at his own body. He didn't know if he would like what he would see, and he was afraid of feeling sick if he saw.

As he was released from the white bandages Jeff turned the shower on before he took his jeans and boxers off. It took a few seconds until the slightly yellow and smelly water had no smell and was clear. That only proved Jeff's point from a few days ago, - honestly he had completely lost track me the time by now. It wasn't like he was there for that long but with all the passing out and the vampire drama the time wasn't his first priority - Nick didn't shower. But it actually made sense. Why would he need to? He didn't sweat or smell, he just had to change his clothes once in a while because of the dust.

Jeff stepped inside the spray of hot water closing his eyes and his muscles relaxed instantly, it had been so long since he last showered. His skin was burning not because of the hot water's temperature, but because of the bites and bruises he knew he had all over his body.

His hair was glued to his scalp so Jeff ran a hand through it, it was kind of pointless because the water did the exactly same effect two seconds after his hand left his hair.

He didn't allow himself thinking in anything, nothing mattered right now, he just wanted a few minutes of peace.

Jeff sighed happily, he was feeling better already. He opened his eyes and looked around, he wasn't disappointed when he didn't find the soap.

He just cleaned himself with water to wash any remains of blood off his body. Jeff lingered under the spray of hot water for a few minutes before closing the tab and stepping out. He had forgotten about the towels, but Nick should have at least one around.

After a minute of dripping water to the floor and shuddering lightly Jeff finally found a towel, it was old but clean.

Jeff started by drying his hair just enough so it wouldn't drip water before wrapping the towel around his waist.

Was then when he realized the smell of death wasn't around the house anymore.

Jeff asked himself if the smell wasn't indeed around or if he had got used to it.

He had kept any kind of thoughts out of his mind while he had been showering, but now that he was out of the shower everything seemed "real" again.

Jeff sighed and dried himself before starting to put on Nick's clothes, always avoiding his own body no matter how much it burned, which actually wasn't much.

As he was already dressed up he walked calmly out of the bathroom, his feet moved by themselves Jeff didn't have to tell them which way to go. Which gave him a weird sensation on his stomach, he was there enough time to know the way around the house.

He got to the door where the last time he had opened it he had found a pile of corpses. He thought for a second if he really wanted to open that door, the smell of the death corpses hadn't arrived his nose yet and it made him slightly confused, more than he already was. Jeff gathered the courage to open the door and did it.

He opened the door fast like it would make it easier, for his great surprise the room was empty, no sign of the bodies. Jeff raised an eyebrow at the empty room before stepping inside. The room was clean, telling Jeff somebody - named Nicholas - had cleaned it.

Jeff's stomach twisted as he remembered once again how the room was before, he closed his eyes and walked out of there.

Jeff took a deep breath as the door was firmly closed behind him and walked calmly to the living room.

His body was getting stronger by the second he could feel it. He could feel it hurting less and his legs gaining strength again. He would have to ask Nick why that was happening.

He still didn't want to think about all that though. His feelings, the fact he was still in that house trapped like a little mouse, the weird disappearance of the corpses, what Nick might feel for him, the weird way he was suddenly healing so fast, all those weird things.

As Jeff sat on the couch he was feeling better than he had felt in a while, maybe he could try to escape now!

Part of him didn't want to, but the other part was screaming for him to leave. Jeff quickly got up but before he could even give a step forward the front door was opening telling Jeff, Nick had arrived.

A few seconds after Nick was stepping inside the living room with a calm expression on his face, Jeff threw himself onto the couch again, once again it had been worthless to even try. Not like that counted much as a try.

As Nick's eyes landed on Jeff they widened on the same instant. "Why are you dressed like that?" Nick asked slowly.

"Oh, I showered and I needed clean clothes. I-I hope you don't mind." Jeff said biting his lip. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea.

Nick stared at Jeff for a while trying to find words to say, his eyes were still slightly wide. "You look better…" Nick said after almost a minute of silence coughing after as his voice came out rough.

"I-I'm feeling better." Jeff stuttered out.

"Nice…" Nick said awkwardly. Obviously he was ignoring what had happened earlier, an awkward silence fell between them. It was the first time Jeff was feeling actually well and wasn't trying to escape that house.

"Why am I feeling well so suddenly?" Jeff finally asked.

"It's because of the venom, probably. It isn't enough to turn you, but apparently it is enough to make you stronger. I have no idea why it's only working now." Jeff nodded.

The awkward silence fell again between them and Jeff wasn't really looking forward being bitten, so he just got up and walked away towards Nick's room.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked and even Jeff's human ears could hear him walking towards him.

"Your room?" Jeff replied looking over his shoulder at Nick just in time to catch the smirk spreading across his face. Jeff raised an eyebrow at him, but decided he didn't want to know. He turned forward again and walked slowly towards Nick's room.

Without Jeff noticing Nick hugged him from behind, and pulled him closer to him. "We left something unfinished a while back." He  
>whispered to Jeff's ear sending a shiver through his whole body. Jeff didn't need to look at him to know he was grinning.<p>

"I-I thought you were mad about that?" Jeff said taking a deep breath as Nick started to press small kisses on his neck. His heart was already racing.

"I was confused and I needed to feed. Don't get me wrong, your blood tastes amazing, but I needed to actually suck the blood out of someone." He said making Jeff shiver again.

"You were confused? About what?" Jeff asked even though he knew the answer. He just wanted to distract Nick from that just so he could calm himself down a little.

"I don't think I need to tell you…" Nick said sucking Jeff's neck lightly.

"But you could…" Jeff bit his lip.

Nick chuckled, turned Jeff to him and pushed him against the wall, Jeff yelped as his back hit the wall. Nick was with a big smirk on his face and he was looking at Jeff like he wanted Jeff, and not in a feeding way. Jeff gulped as Nick ran his hand through Jeff's chest never breaking the eye contact.

"Yesterday when you kissed me you didn't seem this nervous." Nick said grinning with that soft and seductive tone of his.

Jeff pressed himself back against the wall hyperventilating slightly. "Yesterday you weren't like this either."

"True." Nick said leaning forward to kiss Jeff.

Jeff didn't kiss back right away, he was trying to figure out what his feelings were doing, because he was terrified but at the same time his body was melting under Nick's touch and butterflies were flying around his stomach. But when Nick ran his tongue along Jeff's bottom lip Jeff opened his mouth instantly, he didn't care now. And even if he wanted to care he couldn't, there was too much oxygen on his brain turning his thoughts into a big blur.

Jeff couldn't keep the moan inside him when his and Nick's tongues met, once again he expected it to be cold but it wasn't, it wasn't warm either. Nick pulled Jeff closer to him by Jeff's waist and Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick's neck pulling him closer too.

After a while Jeff had to break apart from the kiss to gasp for air.

"You look so good in these clothes, Jeff." Nick murmured keeping their foreheads together and looking down at Jeff's body.

He wasn't breathless or panting, not even a little. His breaths were totally even and calm. That annoyed Jeff slightly, he felt so powerless, more than usual. And not just that, he wanted to make Nick feel the way Nick made him feel. He wanted to leave him breathless. Also the fact that Nick was looking at him with a challenging grin made Jeff lose his mind.

Jeff pulled Nick for another kiss, catching him by surprise. He moved his hands to Nick's chest clenching the fabric of his shirt. Jeff moaned again as Nick's hands that were around his waist, unwrapped it and moved a little down to the front of his jeans palming the forming bulge that was there.

Nick started pulling Jeff to his room, one good thing about Nick being a vampire was that Jeff didn't have to worry about falling since his feet barely touched the floor, also Nick was hot, the way he looked at Jeff like he just wanted to ravish him made both Jeff shiver in fear and turn him on.

Nick pushed Jeff to the bed, Jeff fell with his back against the bed and Nick quickly straddled his waist. Was Jeff really about to do that? Yes. He would face the consequences on the following day.

Nick didn't wait a second, he took Jeff's shirt off and tossed it aside starting to kiss and bite Jeff's neck to his chest.

Jeff clenched the sheets underneath him strongly, the bites didn't hurt much, but they still hurt and Nick was sucking his blood lightly on some of them making Jeff arch his back not in pleasure but in pain.

Jeff moaned loudly in pain snapping Nick to reality again, he leaned away cleaning the last remains of Jeff's blood off his lips.

"I thought you had fed." Jeff whined quietly as his body seemed to once more to be burning in pain. Luckily he hadn't sucked too much blood.

Nick leaned forward to suck a small mark right under his ear. "But your blood is one of the best I've ever tasted." Nick murmured against Jeff's skin sending a shiver through his whole body.

Nick was taken by surprise when Jeff's hand found the front of his jeans, he gasped lightly.

"It's good to know I can do this to you too," Jeff said grinning slightly as he felt Nick's hard member under his touch.

Nick chuckled. "I might be kind of dead, but I am not... Well... You know... Dead." Nick said leaning away from Jeff's neck to kiss him.

Jeff rolled his eyes and kissed Nick back. His body was still hurting but he decided to ignore as much as he could. His head was still a mess, part of him wanted more and more of Nick the other part was terrified and wanted to stop that in the same instant.

Nick flipped them over so Jeff would be on top, Jeff frowned confused but didn't break the kiss apart to ask him. But after a while he did have to break apart to breathe.

Jeff kissed his way from Nick's jaw to his neck. Nick wrapped his waist with his arms pulling Jeff closer.

Jeff knew Nick's skin was stronger than Jeff's, and it wouldn't mark - Nick would have to have a pulse for that to happen, and blood in his veins - still Jeff sucked his pale skin biting it softly making Nick moan lightly.

Those sounds that were coming out of Nick's mouth made Jeff's stomach twirl in pleasure. Nick continued to moan and Jeff just couldn't help himself, his heart started pounding even stronger and faster and his soft bites and sucks were hungry for more.

Jeff pulled Nick's shirt over his head and ran his fingers through his pale perfect skin, his lips never leaving his neck.

Nick moaned again and before Jeff could even tell his own jeans were thrown merciless onto the floor.

Jeff's hands moved instantly to Nick's jeans to unbutton them, but Jeff's fingers couldn't move as fast as Nick's and soon Nick groaned and shook Jeff's hands away to take his own jeans off.

"Do it." Nick growled.

Jeff didn't need Nick to say anything more, he knew what he meant. He leaned a little back from Nick's neck just enough to speak. "Why won't you do it?" Jeff murmured against the vampire's skin.

"I can't. I would hurt you." Nick said pulling Jeff up to kiss him before Jeff had time to protest.

"You won't." Jeff said breathlessly after a while.

Jeff wondered how he was still moving, or breathing. Inside he was having a small panic attack, he didn't know what he was doing anymore, but did he ever know?

"Stop it. I will. I am too strong." Nick said shaking his head lightly.

Jeff bit his lip for a second. Did he want this? Once again the answer came as double, yes and no. But what answer was screaming louder in Jeff's mind?

"Okay." Jeff mumbled with a small nod before pulling Nick for a deep passionate kiss.

Jeff wasn't dreaming, he wasn't having a nightmare either, he was having a calm dreamless sleep.

But the thing he wasn't expecting was waking up wrapped in someone's arms. At first he thought all that vampire thing had been just a big messy nightmare and now he was at home. He had probably fallen asleep in his mother's arms. It wouldn't be the first time anyway.

Jeff felt his features change to a smile, but then a hand brushed his hair softly. It wasn't his mother. The fingers were slightly longer then hers and not as soft as his mother's. It was Nick.

Still the smile on his face didn't disappear. Somehow he kind of felt warm inside, almost happy. And at the same time his body was so tired, he just wanted to sleep forever.

"Morning." Nick said calmly.

How did he know Jeff was awake? As far as Jeff could feel, his head was rested on Nick's chest turned away from him, so Nick couldn't have seen his smile, could he? Jeff didn't answer he kept his eyes close pretending to be asleep.

"I know you are awake, Jeff." Nick said sounding like he was stopping himself from laughing.

"How?" Jeff mumbled sleepily.

"Your breaths and heart give you away." Nick said chuckling lightly like what he just said was obvious.

Jeff felt Nick's hand rub his bare back gently. _Wait, bare back? Oh… Right._ He thought as memories from the previous night hit his head. He didn't regret it. He had liked it, it had felt somehow right. Jeff had never felt so well having sex, he never felt so free.

"Morning then." Jeff mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked keeping his voice calm.

"Some bites are burning a little and I am too tired. But it's fine." Jeff mumbled.

Nick stopped rubbing Jeff's back to run his fingers to one of the bites on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said softly making Jeff shiver.

An awkward silence fell between them, Jeff had no idea of what was going on. He had no idea if what happened on the previous night had some different meaning to Nick than it had to Jeff. Why was he still on Nick's arms? And did Nick feel as good as Jeff did? But Jeff didn't want to ask, he was afraid the vampire would be mad at him.

"I can give some answers now…" Nick said quietly still running his fingers through Jeff's skin.

Jeff moved himself a little up so he would be laid down beside Nick to look at him.

Nick was calm, he had a small smile on his face and his eyes were showing happiness. Jeff frowned a little. Was he really happy? Or was Jeff's mind playing tricks on him?

"What?" Nick asked smiling a bit more and raising an eyebrow.

"What is wrong with you? You look different." Jeff asked slowly.

Nick kept the smile on his face. "I feel different."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "What does that mean? For me I mean." Jeff asked.

"I don't know," Nick said avoiding Jeff's eyes and his smile dropping a little. "It depends on you."

Jeff nodded. "And that means?" He asked after a while.

"Next question." Nick said calmly.

"No, explain what does that mean!" Jeff said but not in a demanding tone, even if the vampire was being nice now and looked kind of happy Jeff still didn't know what was happening so he needed to be very careful to not upset Nick.

"I said, next question." Nick said still calm.

Jeff sighed. "Fine. What happened to the corpses? The ones that were in the room after the bathroom?"

Nick raised an eyebrow at him. "You knew about them? Well, I just thought the house needed to be cleaned up." Nick shrugged.

"And you did it while I was passed out?" Jeff asked, he knew he was about to cross a line but he had to ask.

"Yes." Nick answered avoiding Jeff's figure.

"But when I woke up you looked kind of distressed… Not in a mood for cleaning."

Nick groaned softly. "What are you trying to do?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, I just said something." Jeff said acting dumb.

"I'm not stupid Jeff." Nick said starting to get annoyed. "I know what you really want to know, and as I said before that's between me and myself. I don't have to tell you stuff."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Jeff burst out before he could stop it.

"Because it's none of your business!" Nick shouted and slammed his hand against the bed making Jeff flinch.

"You're keeping me here, aren't you?" It was a rhetorical question and when Nick opened his mouth to speak Jeff continued. "Then it's my damn business too!" He said not backing off.

"What do you want me to say?" Nick asked a bit exasperated.

Jeff could see he was close to the truth, he just had to force it a little more, the consequences would come later. "The truth!"

"Why?" Nick asked and Jeff could see the confusion in his eyes.

"I've told you already! I want to know the real you!" Jeff said, and it was true. He needed to know how the vampire really was, he didn't believe he was as mean and cold as he tried to make him believe. Actually the beginning of that morning had showed that.

"But I can't understand why! Why would you want to get to know the person who has been terrifying you for the last days? You shouldn't like me! That's not how it works!" Nick had sat up and was grabbing his own hair strongly and pulling it, so there was the true Nick? Was he actually that confused and scared? Why didn't he finish everything then? He could do it just with one simple act.

Jeff was still slightly shocked with the emotional changes on Nick. Last night he had been angry and then somehow he showed Jeff he wanted him - and Jeff had a lot of hickeys and bruises to prove it - , this morning he had been cheerful, annoyed, confused and exasperated.

Nick was in a worse emotional state than Jeff, and that was saying something, since Jeff didn't sort out his feelings yet. He _loved_ Nick? He hated him? He wanted him? He feared him? Well that was the problem, it was all that at the same time.

"Just tell me." Jeff said quietly.

Nick groaned loudly and leaned back against the bed again. "Why did you have to ask that? I spent all damn night sorting out my head and…" Nick groaned again.

"Then tell me what you have sorted out." Jeff said in the same quiet tone, and thanked the fact he was still in one piece, Nick hadn't ripped him apart yet, which was also surprising.

Nick sighed loudly and ran a hand through his really messy hair. "I hate how you make me feel. I feel so powerless and stupid." Nick said just loud enough for Jeff to hear, almost like he was afraid somebody else could hear him. Jeff didn't interrupt him, he wasn't going to be stupid like that, after all he had just made Nick talk! "But that is how I realised I actually like you. I like you much more than I should." He confessed.

Jeff could feel and hear his heart pounding fast and strong in his chest, did that mean what he thought it meant? Well, yeah, probably! There wasn't another meaning behind those words. They were direct and simple.

"Calm yourself down, or at least your heart. We don't want accidents to happen right now." Nick mumbled avoiding looking at Jeff.

Jeff nodded and took several deep breaths to calm himself down, after a while his heart was almost in a normal pace.

"What will happen now?" He asked a bit unsecure.

"I don't know. This never happened to me before." Nick said burying his face on his hands.

Jeff bit his lip and closed his eyes, maybe now was his time to sort things out in his own head. First, he thought what he felt about Nick, but there were so many feelings, feelings that were opposite to each other, that only made Jeff more confused so he put those feelings aside for a second. Maybe he just had to choose what kind of feelings were screaming louder in his head, and then he had to just ignore the other feelings.

Jeff opened his eyes to look over at Nick, he was still covering his face with his hands, not breathing, completely still. That was kind of freaky, not natural at all, but Nick wasn't natural anyway. Nick must have sensed Jeff was looking at him because he put his hands down and looked at Jeff back.

It was in that same instant that Jeff knew what feelings he was going to follow and what feelings he was going to ignore.

"Do you think it would work out?" Jeff murmured after a good minute.

Nick stared at him for a while, the walls were up so Jeff couldn't quite tell what he was feeling right now. His expression softened and he looked slightly sad. "I don't know. As far as I know it never happened." He mumbled.

Jeff bit his lip again and crawled over Nick to kiss him, at first Nick tensed under Jeff's touch but then he started kissing back.

"I think we could try." Nick said as they broke apart. Jeff smiled a little and rested his head on Nick's chest, taking a deep breath and pushing away all the undesired feelings. The ones that screamed that wasn't a good idea. And maybe it wasn't. Jeff would have to find out at his own risk.

* * *

><p>So did you like it? :3<p>

It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed it! ;D

Thanks for reading!

My Tumblr: samanthaintumbland


	6. Chapter 6

Look! Another chapter! :D

I hope you like this one!

**(I do not own Nick nor Jeff)**

* * *

><p>Nick moved his hand slowly to Jeff's hair, stroking it softly. It felt nice. "You do realise, from now on, you're going to get to know the real me, right? Because I am nothing like what you first met." Nick said.<p>

"I know. That's what I've been trying to do." Jeff said closing his eyes slowly. "Why did you pretend to be something you're not?"

"Would you have feared me, if I was nice to you?"

"No."

"Then you have your answer." Jeff nodded am opened his mouth to speak again when Nick spoke. "And before you ask, I wasn't planning on keeping you for this long. But things changed when I started caring for you." Jeff stopped the shiver before it happened.

"I wasn't-" He mumbled.

"Yes, you were." Nick interrupted and laughed lightly. And, wow, it was a beautiful sound! Jeff had never heard Nick laugh this way, it sounded so natural, and as soon as Nick was shut Jeff just wanted to hear that sound again.

"You can't know that." Jeff shook his head.

"Look at my eyes and tell me that wasn't what you were about to ask." Nick said and Jeff could almost see the grin growing on his face.

Jeff was a good actor, he had always been a good actor, so he was prepared to turn to Nick and lie when he actually turned to him to find his hazel eyes staring back at him. He couldn't lie to those eyes, it just wasn't possible. "Fine." He mumbled and turned away to hide his blush.

Nick chuckled. "Aren't you the most adorable thing," Nick said making Jeff roll his eyes.

"So, how did you sort things out overnight? And why do you change your mood so quickly?" Jeff asked after a while his voice showing how curious he really was.

"Well, we vampires, as you may have noticed, move a little faster and think a little faster. I mean, we think ten times faster than normal humans, so basically in human time I didn't just have twelve hours I had 5 days. And that also explains my mood changes."

"How aren't you bored all the time?" Jeff asked.

Nick shrugged. "Lately I've had a lot of things to think about and when I don't I use my spare time to learn new things and play the piano."

"About that, the piano makes you kind of a stereotype. I was almost expecting you to appear with a cape when I heard you play." Jeff mocked.

He still wasn't sure if this was a dream. Nick was being so nice and sweet. And Jeff for the first time around the vampire wasn't feeling terrified.

Nick laughed again and Jeff just smiled at that, he would have to make Nick laugh more often because he just couldn't get enough of it.

"Well, I am going to shower now." Nick said moving Jeff so he would just lay on the bed.

"What? I thought you didn't shower! I thought you didn't even sweat!" Jeff said raising an eyebrow.

"And I don't." Nick said getting up, he was with only a pair of briefs on, and Jeff had to look straight to his eyes so he wouldn't get distracted. "But you do, and you spent the night hugging me… I mean, the day." Nick said already walking to the bathroom.

The day? Jeff sat up slowly hearing the sound of the shower faintly on his ears. His head was spinning lightly and his body burned like someone had caught fire to it.

Jeff moaned in pain. Why did he move in the first place? Now it was too late so he just slowly slid off the bed and walked to the window opening the curtains slowly and ignoring the pain. Nick was right he had slept the whole day, the sun was setting now.

Jeff sighed before going to look for a clean pair of boxers. "Hey, Jeff?" Nick called. "Mind bringing me a towel? You have some under the bed inside a trunk."

Jeff walked to the bed and pulled the trunk out, it was old and dusty. He opened it slowly not wanting to ruin it. Inside just like Nick had said there were some towels but they were so old! Even older than the one Jeff had found the previous day. They were made out of cotton and they were slightly yellow because of the time they had spent in the truck, but other than that they looked brand new.

Jeff got up slowly, he wished Nick had let a little more venom inside his body so he wouldn't be in this pain right now.

He walked to the bathroom. "These towels are pretty old, where did you bought th- holy hell you're naked." Jeff realised as he looked up at Nick. Jeff looked away from the vampire blushing furiously.

Nick just laughed. "Of course I am naked! How am I supposed to shower?" He said still laughing and reaching for the towel in Jeff's hand. "Besides it's not the first time you see me naked…" Nick shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah… I know. I just… I was taken by surprise." Jeff said awkwardly before leaving the bathroom.

He heard Nick chuckle. It still felt weird. All that felt weird. Nick being nice to him, Jeff liking him, the fact Nick was a vampire…

Jeff walked back to room and laid on the bed with a small whine as his whole body was burning. Without moving much he tried to reach the bag that was on the side of the bag to eat and drink something, he was starving.

But Jeff didn't need to look at the food twice to know it was sour, so he simply grabbed a bottle of water and drank it all.

The liquid burned as it passed by his throat but Jeff was too thirsty to actually care.

"Maybe I should get you more food." Nick said behind him and Jeff had to jump because Nick hadn't done any type of sound as he got in and started to dress himself.

"Do you want to give me a heart attack?" Jeff whined feeling his heart pound strongly in his chest.

Nick rolled his eyes. "So, I am going to go out now, I'm really thirsty I need to feed and then I'm going to pass by the supermarket and bring you something to eat. Maybe I'll do that first." He said more thinking out loud than anything.

"Could you bring me chocolate? Or something with lots of sugar in it?" Jeff asked trying his best puppy eyes.

Nick sighed. "Sure." And Jeff could swear he heard him say that his blood would taste weird, but he ignored.

"I'm going now. I still have a lot to do before the sun rises." Nick said walking to the door. "I would kiss you but it's hard enough to keep my hands and fangs off you when you are like… That" Nick gestured to Jeff who was spread across the bed with still only a pair of boxers on. "I'll be back later."

In a blink of an eye Jeff heard the front door closing and Nick was gone.

Jeff's body was still burning so he simply crawled on the bed so he would be laid down properly and tried to fall asleep again.

But he couldn't. His mind was wandering. He was thinking about what was going on, what he was feeling. He was still scared of all that but now that he knew Nick's main goal wasn't to kill him he felt much safer.

Jeff's eyes - that had closed somewhere on the way - snapped open when someone knocked at the front door. His heart raced and a knot formed in his throat. Was it someone to take him out of there? Someone who knew about vampires and was after Nick?

Jeff was going to ignore it, but after a while he felt bad. He could never ignore the door or the phone.

Jeff got up lazily and walked to the entrance hall slowly stumbling in his way, not even caring he was only on his underwear.

"Yes?" He asked as he was at the door.

No answer.

"Hello?" He asked again his eyebrow raising.

No answer.

Jeff frowned and his heart beat faster as he opened the door.

There was no one there. Jeff kept the frown on his face and looked around not finding anyone until his eyes landed on a plastic bag that was on the floor with a red rose on top.

Jeff couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face and the giggle from escaping his lips.

He felt like a fool when he picked both the flower and the bag from the floor and was staring attentively at the beautiful rose still smiling widely.

Jeff walked to the couch of the living room and sat placing the rose beside him and pulling the bag to his lap the first think he spotted was a big milk chocolate. Jeff didn't wait a second. He reached for it and unwrapped it biting a big piece.

The chocolate melt in his mouth spreading the sweetness all over it making him hum happily.

"So good…" He murmured stuffing more chocolate in his mouth. Jeff was a chocolate lover nothing could changed it. He felt slightly happier now.

Soon the chocolate was gone and Jeff was looking around the bag for more. There were more two chocolate bars but after some consideration Jeff decided that was better not eat them, he wasn't used to eat a lot those past few days and he would feel sick if he ate it. He would save them for later. He felt thirsty so he pulled one of the many bottles of water and drank it.

After he was done with the eating and drinking Jeff got up, the chocolate had brought him some extra energy and he didn't feel as much pain as before. He walked to the room to pick up clean clothes and a proper towel before heading towards the bathroom for a shower.

This time he took a quick shower, just taking in everything that was going on at the moment. It was surreal, but at the same time he liked it a lot.

He got out of the shower and dried himself quickly and dressed up. He walked back to the room to do a quick tidying and looked through the window.

His heart dropped to his toes and his mouth got dry instantly. The sun was rising. But how? Jeff felt like it was too soon for that to happen, but it was true. He could see the sun beams peeking out the horizon.

But the real question was: where was Nick? Why didn't he come back yet? Or he did and Jeff didn't notice?

"Nick?" He called out loud enough, if the vampire was in that house he would hear Jeff. "Nick?" He called again a bit alarmed. The answers were none. "Shit." Jeff mumbled already looking for the long gloves Nick had put on when he tried to reach for Jeff when he was under the window and his leather jacket since there wasn't anything with a hood.

Only 15 minutes after he was out of the house. The sun blinded his eyes for a few moments before his eyes adjusted to it.

Jeff had to be careful now, nobody he knew could see him, but at the same time he felt like shouting Nick's name. He had to find the vampire as soon as possible, before it was too late. Jeff didn't even want to think if it was too late already. Jeff shook his head, no, Nick had to be fine. He just _had_.

Finally Jeff commanded his feet to move. He started running in a random direction, he didn't have an idea to where Nick had gone. He knew the supermarket was just a mile away that direction, but Nick was gone from there, of course, so he wasn't going to waste time by going there.

Jeff ran around the streets until his legs couldn't take it anymore, it was a hot day, Jeff's clothes were soaked in sweat, his muscles were burning due to the sudden work.

He continued to look for Nick for at least more three hours, then his throat was so dry every time he breathed it seemed like someone was passing sand paper on his throat, his muscles were shouting for rest and refusing to run more, and the panic was taking over him. The sun was up in the sky, he had to face that Nick was probably dead.

Jeff shook his head. No. Nick was an old vampire, he should know how to deal with these situations, it probably wasn't the first time this happened. Jeff had to believe in that, Jeff had to believe in him.

Jeff made his way to the house again. He wanted to pass by a coffee shop or something to buy a bottle of water, but he couldn't he didn't have any money. In the back of his mind a question rose, how did Nick buy stuff? He didn't have money either! It didn't matter now, he had more important stuff to think about. If, _when_, Jeff corrected himself, when Nick comes back he would ask him.

The path back to the house was painfully slow. But as soon as Jeff was there he opened the front door - which wasn't actually locked - and stumbled to the living room. He crashed on the couch and reached for a bottle of water.

He drank it at once, but it wasn't enough, he reached for another bottle and drank it too, only then the thirst disappeared.

Jeff turned around in the couch so his stomach would be facing up. He wondered where Nick was and how he was managing to hide from the sun. Jeff just had to keep reminding himself that wasn't surely the first time it happened and Nick was clever enough to find a way of surviving a day outside.

Jeff tried to push away the memories of Nick hissing when the sun light hit his skin, that only made him imagine Nick burning in the sun and that wasn't an image he wanted in his head.

After a while he managed to clear his mind and just don't think about anything in particular.

Jeff didn't even notice the time passing, when he found himself was dark outside. Jeff's eyelids were getting heavier but Jeff refused to move.

He heard a few weird noises coming from outside, but Jeff didn't even turn his head. If it was someone to kill him, he couldn't be more welcome.

But then a voice that Jeff would recognise miles away due to its unnatural softness spoke. "Hey, I'm home!" He heard Nick, and he sounded… Casual?

Jeff jumped off the couch. Yes! Nick had come back! He was alright! Or at least he sounded alright.

Nick stepped inside the living room and Jeff was about to jump forward and cling to Nick, - he was so damn relieved! Even though he had believed Nick was going to make it, but it's different to believe in something and to see it in front of you - but as he took a better look at him he didn't in fact he only flinched away from him.

Nick was covered in blood. From his hair to his tiptoe. Nick must have noticed the fear in Jeff's eyes, or maybe was his heart pounding faster than it should be. Was that human blood? What the hell happened?

"Don't worry, it's not human blood." Nick rolled his eyes.

"It's not?" Jeff asked still frozen in his spot.

"No. It's bear's blood." Nick huffed.

"What?" Jeff widened his eyes.

"I am going to hit the shower, I'll explain in a minute." Nick said already heading to the bathroom.

As Nick was out of sight Jeff let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He blinked several times before he started taking in all that mess. Nick wasn't dead.

He could hear the water f the shower running. It wasn't his imagination. Nick was indeed showering.

Jeff focused on keeping his breaths even. That was just too much. He was so glad Nick hadn't died but he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. And what was up with all that blood?

In the middle of his thoughts he didn't even notice Nick had finished his shower.

"So,"

Jeff yelped and jumped on his seat. "Jesus, Nick! Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry," Nick said apologetically and before Jeff could tell Nick was sat on the couch beside him. "What's wrong?" He asked looking at Jeff a little worried.

Jeff tried to understand what his features were showing. It was just a mess of emotions being fear the most noticeable one. Jeff grabbed Nick by his shirt and pulled him for a tight hug. "I thought I had lost you for a second." Jeff mumbled clinging to Nick.

"What?" Nick asked softly and frowning as he hold Jeff close. "Why?"

"It was day and you didn't come back! I went to the town to look for you but I didn't find you! I thought you might have burned in the sun." Jeff said burying his face on Nick's neck and letting all the fear he had demanded to keep inside out.

"Oh Jeff," Nick said softly laying down and pulling Jeff along. "I'm sorry. This usually doesn't happen, but I should have warned you, I'm sorry."

Nick sounded so human right now. He was really worried he had worried Jeff too much. "What happened?" Jeff asked. He was calmer than he would be if that had happened a few weeks ago. A lot had happened, and Jeff felt like his emotions were starting to run out.

"I went to the woods a few miles away from the town to hunt, sometimes is good to change places so people don't get suspicious, and hikers are healthy and usually taste nice, but I had an unhappy meeting with a bear."

Jeff shivered, he just didn't know if it was the idea of Nick fighting the bear or the image that crossed his mind of how the bear ended up after the fight. "Did it hurt you? The bear?"

Nick laughed hollowly making Jeff shiver again. "No, it didn't."

"And where did you spend the day?" Jeff asked.

"In a dark cave in the woods. I am glad I am back." He said moving slightly to catch Jeff's lips with his own. "You look tired. Sleep." Nick said softly against Jeff's lips.

"No I am fine." Jeff said. "Could you play the piano for me?" He asked.

Nick nodded and kissed Jeff softly before slowly releasing himself from Jeff's embrace and walking towards the piano.

Nick played a slow melodic song that reminded Jeff a ballad his mother used to sing to him to make him sleep. Jeff smiled before letting his mind drift to a light sleep.

* * *

><p>Did you like it?<p>

Review it please? It would mean a lot to me! :3

My Tumblr in case anyone wants to ask me stuff or something: samanthaintumbland

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi!

Here I am with another chapter!

There's more 2 chapters I think and than the Epilogue...

I hope you'll enjoy! :)

**(I do not own Nick nor Jeff)**

* * *

><p>When Jeff woke up Nick was still playing the piano, which gave him the feeling he had just slept for a few minutes and yet he felt well rested.<p>

Jeff yawned and pulled his arms up to stretch his back, only noticing then how his muscles were sore from sleeping on the couch. The piano stopped and soon Nick was sitting on the couch beside Jeff.

"Hey! Slept well?" He asked smiling softly at Jeff.

"Yeah…" Jeff answered sleepily. "For how long did I sleep?" He asked rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"You slept all night." Nick informed and pulled Jeff closer by his waist.

"And you played the piano all night?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Nick nodded smiling softly and closed the gap between him and Jeff to kiss him.

Jeff smiled against Nick's lips and kissed back gently, his hand moving up to tangle on Nick's dark hair tilting his head and pulling him closer deepening the kiss.

Nick started pulling them down, making Jeff lay down again and flipping them around so Jeff would be on top of him. Jeff's heart beat faster for a couple of seconds, Nick groaned and kissed Jeff harder pushing his tongue inside Jeff's mouth.

Jeff's brain was still fuzzy, and all that just made him feel like the room was spinning around them, if Jeff wasn't laid down he would probably be losing his balance right now.

But Nick leaned away, once again, it seemed like the vampire was in Jeff's mind and knew what to do next. "You should go eat," He said calmly resting his forehead against Jeff's.

"Not hungry." Jeff muttered but his stomach gave him away by making a completely not attractive loud growl.

Jeff blushed deeply as Nick chuckled. "Cute, but go eat, darling. We don't want you to pass out." He grinned.

Jeff was starting to hate this human needs and characteristics. Why did he need air? Or food? Or sleep? Why couldn't he be strong enough to handle Nick's strength? Why couldn't he be as fast as Nick? Why did he have to smell? Or blush? Why couldn't he control his heart? All that small human things were starting to annoy him.

Those small things were the only things that kept Nick and Jeff from having a normal relationship, in which Nick hadn't to worry about Jeff at all and Jeff didn't have to worry about dying every single second, even though now he trusted Nick and believed the vampire wouldn't hurt him much.

"You know that it's the fact that you're human, that your heart is still beating, that you breathe and blush, that made me fall for you in the first place, right?" Nick asked, and Jeff wondered if he also read minds or something like that, because how in hell would he know Jeff was thinking about that?

Maybe it had just been a coincidence? No, coincidences didn't work in here. It was on purpose. It was a bit creepy though.

"No, I didn't know." Jeff confessed. "You never told me the reasons why you fell for me." He said in a low tone.

"Maybe I'll tell you later," Nick smiled and gave a quick peck on Jeff's lips. "Now go eat." He said calmly gesturing with his head towards the general direction of the stairs that would lead Jeff to Nick's room and moving aside so Jeff could get up.

Jeff nodded and got up walking towards the stairs whining a little as his neck hurt from sleeping on the couch.

"Is everything alright?" Nick asked loud enough for Jeff's human ears to hear, glancing up at him with an eyebrow raised. Jeff shouldn't be in pain! The newer bites shouldn't hurt anymore.

"Just sore from the couch." Jeff mumbled as he climbed the stairs slowly.

"Oh," Nick wasn't on the couch anymore he was right beside Jeff.

Jeff jumped and yelped. "Would you stop appearing like that on me?" He said his blood still rushing in his veins due to the small scare. Jeff punched Nick's chest, positively sure that he had hurt himself more than Nick.

"I'm sorry." Nick bit his lip and chuckled as Jeff punched him. "Adorable." He mumbled under his breath, and the only reason why Jeff understood that was because he was staring Nick's lips.

Jeff huffed and continued his way, but before he knew his feet weren't touching the ground anymore. "Nick!" He yelped as he realised he was being lifted by the vampire.

Nick chuckled and grabbed Jeff closer. "What? I'm just trying to help," He grinned. "I'm sorry, I should have carried you to bed when you fell asleep, but I keep forgetting about these little human details…"

"Put me down." Jeff rolled his eyes. "I'll meet you downstairs after I've eaten."

"Um… No." Nick said and only put Jeff down when they arrived at the room. "Wait just a couple of seconds." Nick mumbled before disappearing and appearing a few seconds after with the bag from the supermarket.

"You're a show off." Jeff rolled his eyes and walked to the bed laying down and sighing relieved. "This bed is so comfortable." Jeff mumbled rolling onto his stomach.

Nick smiled at Jeff and walked to the bed. "What do you want to eat?"

Jeff sat up heavily, resting his back against the bed's headboard. "Just give me an apple." He shrugged.

Nick threw him an apple and Jeff caught it easily. Jeff ate it slowly. As the apple was finished Jeff threw the core to the bin and laid back on the bed.

"Turn around," Nick said calmly kicking his shoes off and walking to the bed.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Come on, roll around!" Nick gestured with his hands for Jeff to roll so his back would be up.

Jeff kept his eyebrow raised but did as Nick said resting his head on his hands.

Nick sat on Jeff's lower back supporting his knees on his sides so he wouldn't put too much weight on Jeff's back, Jeff looked over his shoulder to him. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing, try to relax your muscles." He said running his hands from Jeff's lower back to Jeff's shoulders.

As Nick started rubbing Jeff's neck gently Jeff understood what he was doing. "That feels good." He muttered, his lips curling up in a smile.

Jeff didn't need to look at Nick to know he was smirking.

Nick continued to massage Jeff's neck, making him hum when he reached a spot that was in worse state.

Then after a while Jeff tried to turn around and with Nick's help he made it. Nick was looking at Jeff with an eyebrow slightly raised, Jeff just grinned and pulled him down for a kiss.

Nick smiled into the kiss. He broke apart after a while lying down beside Jeff puling him on top of him.

Jeff didn't need to move a muscle, when he found himself he was laid down on top of Nick. He leaned forward to kiss him again, running his tongue along his bottom lip.

At first Nick didn't open his mouth, he didn't want to go too far now, but he could sense Jeff just wanted a bit of fun, he wasn't in the mood for more, so it was okay.

Nick opened his mouth as Jeff started tracing random patterns along his bottom lip, Jeff slid his tongue inside the vampire's mouth, it was always kind of weird, but he would get used to it. Jeff ran his tongue through Nick's mouth exploring every corner of it.

After just a few more minutes of that Jeff leaned away to rest his head on Nick's chest breathing a little heavily, but has usual Nick's breaths were even, like nothing had happened.

Jeff started tracing patterns on Nick's arms with his fingers, his skin was smooth and it was neither cold nor hot, like the rest of him. But then Jeff noticed his skin had a weird thing on it and glanced at his arm, he had a burn? But didn't he heal himself?

"What's this?" Jeff asked quietly.

"Remember when I got burn with the sun?" Nick asked calmly.

"Yes," Jeff answered, a feeling of guilt washing over him. "I thought you vampires could heal." He muttered.

"No, we can't. Any mark that we do in our afterlife stays there for the rest of the eternity."

"That sounds permanent." Jeff mumbled feeling more guilty, it was something truly stupid to say, of course, eternity was permanent but sometimes things like this escaped Jeff's mouth before he could think if they were intelligent things to say or not.

"It is permanent." Nick said quietly. "But don't worry, it doesn't hurt anymore."

"I'm sorry," Jeff looked up at Nick and gave him a quick kiss.

"It's fine, really." Nick said stroking Jeff's hair gently and smiling a bit, the fact that Jeff cared made him feel warm inside.

"I'm still sorry." Jeff mumbled and leaned down to kiss Nick's scar gently.

Nick smiled at him and kissed his hair.

As Jeff had his breaths even again, they decided to come back to the living room, where even if the curtains were all firmly closed it was slightly brighter than the room. They both sat on the couch and Nick reached for a book to read but before he could Jeff called to his attention again.

"Nick? Can I ask something?" Jeff asked turning to him, resting his elbow on the back of the couch and his head on his hand. Nick looked at him hesitantly. "I swear it's nothing bad." Jeff assured him.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." Nick said putting the book down again and looking over at Jeff.

"How do you buy stuff if you don't have money?" Jeff asked casually and Nick burst into laugh. "What? It's a legit question!"

Nick continued to laugh. "Really? With so much you could worry about you go for, how do I buy stuff?" Nick said still chuckling lightly.

"Come on! I am curious! Do you just run out of there without anyone seeing you? Or you rob the bank first and actually pay for the stuff? What?" Jeff asked getting more curious.

"You really want to know?" Nick turned completely to Jeff with a grin on his lips.

"Yes, that's why I asked!"

"Take your shirt off." Nick said still grinning.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at him. "No." He didn't want to, the room was slightly cold and he didn't see a point on doing that.

Nick's grin grew wider as he moved closer to Jeff. "Why Jeffie?" He asked in a deep soft seductive tone, his face expression changing completely.

Jeff's eyes were fixed on the vampire's face. He never before looked like this, he never before looked this less human, not even when he was angry he looked this less human. He looked like a God or something like that, Jeff never thought it was possible to look this perfect. His lips were curved into an inviting grin and his hazel eyes were looking deeply into Jeff's. "I-I... Don't want to?" He tried and swallowed. "It's cold."

"But I can warm you up, Jeffie." Nick said and pushed the blond locks out of Jeff's sight, running his fingers through his jaw to his lips. "Your lips look delicious." He said staring down at them and moving in slowly but stopping still quite far from Jeff. "Come on, Jeff, take it off." He asked softly.

"O-okay," Jeff stuttered out and moved his hands to his shirt.

Nick's expression lightened and he looked 'himself' again. "Stop it." He chuckled lightly, stopping Jeff before he actually took his shirt off. "Don't need to do it."

Jeff blinked a couple of times and shook his head lightly. "What the hell?" Jeff mumbled.

"That was me flirting. Vampire's style." Nick winked.

"So you flirt with people until they give you what you need?" He asked after a while still trying to get over this.

"Basically, yes." Nick shrugged and reached for the book he had tried to read before.

Jeff stood there for a few minutes to get over the initial shock. And there he felt something inside him, he couldn't quite tell what that was. But it was some kind of anger?

No, it wasn't anger, it was jealously. But Jeff Sterling wasn't a jealous guy! No, never! It just really upset him to know Nick was flirting with someone else once in a while. Someone who wasn't Jeff. Sure, Jeff didn't like to feel that helpless when Nick did that to him, but Nick was his and he didn't want anyone else to think Nick was theirs instead.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked as he glanced up at Jeff.

"I'm fine." Jeff said between his teeth.

"Are you sure you look-" Nick paused. "Oh, Jeff, there's no reason to feel jealous!"

"I am not jealous!" Jeff would never admit that out loud, and for once he wished the vampire couldn't read him this well, was his face that expressive?

"Then what is going on?" Nick asked softly.

"I just don't like the idea of you flirting with some random girl or boy or whatever." Jeff mumbled twisting his hands on his lap and looking down at them.

"Oh Jeff… You seriously don't have to worry, it's a woman, I'm gay. And besides my eyes are all turned to someone pretty especial." He smiled and tried to meet Jeff's eyes.

Jeff let their eyes meet. "Me?" He asked just to be sure. It was a stupid question. It also sounded like a stupid question.

"Of course silly! Who else? The rat that lives downstairs?" Nick rolled his eyes. "That would be creepy."

Jeff chuckled at his own stupidity and turned to Nick to kiss him lightly. Nick kissed back until he pulled back. "Besides with her I just have to say 'Oh I forgot my wallet, again!' making puppy eyes and she'll let me go. I like to do it, it's funnier than to just steal the stuff."

"Poor girl though." Jeff muttered.

Nick rolled his eyes and chuckled before returning to his book once again.

Jeff remained still for a while but then he got bored. He tried to glance over Nick to the book he was reading, raising an eyebrow at the foreign language. "What the hell…?" He mumbled.

"Latin." Nick explained.

"You speak Latin?" Jeff looked up at Nick.

"I am not American, Jeff. I am Italian. Latin was common there. At least, while I lived there…"

"Nice…" Jeff nodded. "Say something in Latin or Italian, please?" Jeff asked looking at Nick with his puppy eyes.

"No," Nick shook his head. "I haven't used either of them for more than two hundred years, my accent must be… A misery." Nick said looking up at Jeff.

"Oh, come on! It's not like I am going to notice! Please?" Jeff tried again.

"No." Nick said firmly turning his attention to the book once more hoping he would be able to read it at once.

Jeff crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, waiting for Nick to notice. But he didn't, Nick kept his impassive expression and his eyes never left the book again.

Jeff felt like a little child, but he didn't care, he was bored, so why couldn't Nick just pay attention to him for a while? An idea crossed Jeff's mind. He didn't know if it would work, but it was worth the shot, right?

Jeff sighed loudly to see if Nick would notice him. No reaction from the vampire. Jeff sighed again louder.

It seemed like Nick had tuned Jeff out because he didn't even blink.

Jeff let his head fall onto Nick's lap. "Nicky!" He whined.

Nick took a few seconds to finish the book, close it and put it aside. "Yes?" He asked looking down at Jeff and leaning a bit down.

A smile grew on Jeff's face. "Speak Italian." He said excitedly.

Nick rolled his eyes playfully, smirking. "Seriously? You're still with that? I won't speak Italian!" He said.

"Please? For me." Jeff made his best puppy eyes.

Nick shook his head. "No," He said leaning more down to close the gap between them and kiss Jeff, but Jeff moved his face away.

"Nu-uh, speak Italian first." Jeff grinned.

"Jeff, I can make you kiss me if I want." Nick smirked looking down at Jeff's lips.

"Not if I close my eyes and cover my ears."

"That way I only have to lean down again."

Jeff pouted. "Just a few words, please!" Jeff gave him his puppy eyes again.

Nick sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ti amo." Nick said with a smile on his face and leaned down to kiss Jeff.

"That sounds nice, what does it mean?" Jeff asked as Nick's lips were almost touching his.

"It means, shut up and kiss me." Nick said playfully before connecting their lips.

Jeff kissed Nick back bringing him closer by the back of his neck. The kiss quickly turned to a passionate one.

Nick moved them both so he would be in a more comfortable position, with Jeff on top of him. Nick slid his tongue inside Jeff's mouth even without permission making Jeff moan lightly as their tongues met. Nick pulled Jeff closer by his waist but then he pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I didn't feed last night, I have to be careful." Nick muttered looking up at Jeff, and for once Nick looked like he could be breathless, but his breaths were even as always.

"It's okay," Jeff gave him a small smile. "I understand." Jeff assured, he didn't want Nick to feel bad.

Nick stared at Jeff for a few seconds, he seemed to be in an internal battle, Jeff knew this because it wasn't the first time he saw Nick like this. Jeff was about to ask the vampire if he was alright but before he could Nick crashed their lips together again.

Jeff gasped lightly before kissing back but once more Nick leaned away too soon.

"Go upstairs now, please." Nick mumbled. "I'll meet you in a minute."

Jeff nodded and got up running upstairs.

* * *

><p>Did you like it?<p>

Review it, please? :3 It would mean a lot!

Thanks for reading! -heart-


	8. Chapter 8

Hi!

So, we're getting to the end of the story...

I hope you have been liking it so far and I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

**(I do not own neither Jeff nor Nick)**

* * *

><p>Jeff climbed the stairs as fast as he could, he nearly tripped over his own feet he could swear the rug wasn't like that before!<p>

As Jeff got to the room he closed the door firmly behind him. He didn't only fear for his life, or health, he also feared Nick would do something he would regret. He saw what he was about to do when he thought Jeff was dead, and he didn't want that to happen again.

But before he knew he was being turned around and slammed against the door. "You are too slow, Jeff." Nick said his face not even an inch apart from Jeff's, his voice's tone sending shivers down Jeff's spine, Nick had that same dangerous tone he had before, Jeff was starting to not like that at all.

"N-Nick…?" Jeff asked swallowing hard. Now that he thought about it that was the longest Nick had passed without drinking blood while Jeff was there.

Nick blinked hard twice and the shook his head stepping back. "I'm sorry." He mumbled looking down at the floor and grabbing his own head with his hands like he was trying to delete an image from his mind.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked softly, what a stupid question. Of course he was not okay, he was fighting himself to stay in control! Come on, Jeff, just think straight for a second! He demanded himself. He should have stayed shut.

"I'm alright." Nick nodded as a reinsurance gesture. "I'm sorry I just nearly lost my control." He said straightening up again, but his expression, still showed some signs that he was uncomfortable and in an internal fight.

"Maybe I should go downstairs to the basement." Jeff said still pressing himself against the door, like that would help Nick much.

Nick glanced at the window and groaned as he saw the faint sun beams trying to peak through the thick closed curtains. "I'll go," He said. "And then as soon as it is night again, I'll go hunt, sorry, I should have been more careful and feed during the night." He said keeping himself frozen on the same spot.

Jeff nodded and bit his lip walking slowly out of Nick's way so he could get out of the room. Jeff didn't even notice, but his lips were extremely dried and when he bit them they bled a little, not much as he didn't feel it but enough to alert Nick's senses.

Nick turned paler - if that was even possible - and ran away from there mumbling curses under his breath but loud enough for Jeff to hear.

Jeff let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and closed the door of the room again since Nick had left it completely open, and he heard the door of the basement being firmly shut.

Poor Nick, Jeff wished he could do anything to help him. He didn't have an idea of how hard was for Nick to keep himself controlled around him when he hadn't fed, but he knew it was a lot.

Jeff just walked around the room looking for something to do. He wished he had his comics there or just something that would keep him busy while Nick wasn't with him.

After a few minutes Jeff found a book that was old but not as old as the one Nick had in his hands before, and it was in English!

Jeff looked at the cover to see the title and had to laugh out loud at that. "Romeo and Juliet." He mumbled to himself. "No, thanks, I have enough drama already." He said and put the book back down, but after a few long minutes of boredom he decided to go read the book.

Jeff knew he liked Shakespeare, he had read Macbeth once, or the beginning of it. Reading wasn't much for Jeff, he was more the sports guy type. And he needed to move a lot because he was a boy full of energy so sitting in a chair reading wasn't exactly his favourite hobby.

After a few hours of reading Jeff put the book aside, he had to move or he felt like his muscles would never move again. The book was interesting though. More than he had expected. Jeff was about to lie down again and continue to read the book when he noticed he needed a shower.

He had sweat through Nick's breakdown and it was starting to smell. Jeff groaned. That was just disgusting. He glanced at the window, it looked like he still had a few hours of sunlight ahead so he grabbed a towel from under the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Before crossing the hallway to the other side, Jeff stopped and tried to hear any type of sound. Nothing, everything was complete silence. That should mean Nick was still locked downstairs.

Jeff walked calmly to the bathroom and turned the water on before stripping his clothes off and stepping inside the shower.

Jeff lingered under the hot water until his skin started to cringle, letting the sweat wash off his skin and his muscles relax.

He could be there all the time he wanted, it was not like he had much more to do. He had to ask Nick if he could stop by his house and bring him some comics or his PSP and his iPod. Yes, his iPod was a must.

He got out of the tub and wrapped his waist with the towel, only then realising he hadn't brought any clean clothes. Jeff sighed before walking back to the room.

As he was in the hallway running his hand though his wet hair he heard a loud gasp. Jeff froze and turned his head. Well, shit.

"I-I... I called for you and you didn't answer, I got worried." Nick's voice was small and his eyes were slightly widened as they travelled through Jeff's naked body.

"I was showering, I couldn't listen." Jeff said quietly not moving an inch.

"I see," Nick said his eyes still locked on Jeff's body and stepping closer to him.

Jeff stepped back instinctively. "Are you-"

"I'm alright," Nick said interrupting Jeff, but there was a glint in his eyes that made Jeff continue to step back as Nick stepped closer to him.

But then Jeff's back hit the wall behind him and in less than a second Nick was pinning him against it.

"You are so hot," Nick whispered at Jeff's ear sending a shiver down his spine. "I can barely keep my hands off you."

"You don't need to keep your hands off me, just your fangs." Jeff muttered nervously.

Nick chuckled, and that made Jeff's stomach twist, but not in a good way, he didn't like that laugh, it didn't sound like Nick, but yes like the vampire mask he liked to wear to scare people away.

"Nick, maybe you should go hunt now." Jeff said his voice not over a whisper.

Nick grinned and instead of replying he just leaned forward and kissed Jeff deeply. Jeff couldn't help but melt under Nick's touch and kiss him back.

Nick stepped closer to Jeff pressing their bodies together, tilting his head to kiss Jeff deeper. Nick ran his tongue along Jeff's bottom lip making Jeff open his mouth instantly letting their tongues meet with a light moan.

Jeff knew he had to stop, Nick wouldn't be able to keep his fangs off Jeff if they didn't stop. Jeff thought for a second, he would never have time to reach the room again, and even if he did, Nick was way too strong and would break the door to get in. So, Jeff was pretty much without any other option.

"Nick," Jeff said leaning a little back. "Go hunt," He nearly begged.

"But you're right here..." Nick mumbled his voice soft as silk moving his lips to Jeff's neck. Jeff shuddered hard and tensed, thanking just the fact his towel was still in place.

"Please Nick." Jeff begged.

But what if this was the real Nick? What if all that before had just been the real act? That made sense, right? After all why would Nick fall for him? Jeff couldn't think about two reasons, but it was kind of hard when Nick was sucking marks on his neck. Jeff decided he was being stupid now, why would Nick pretend he liked him? And for so long? Why would he tell all those things about him to Jeff?

Jeff was trying to shut Nick off, he knew what would follow and he was not looking forward to it. But once again the fact that Nick was sucking the skin of his neck. And now moving his hands through Jeff's bare chest softly didn't help at all.

"Don't worry, little blondie, I want you, right now, not your blood." Nick whispered to Jeff's ear with a small grin.

"You didn't feed." Jeff simply said. What the hell was happening with Nick? Jeff was starting to wonder if he was on crack and all that was just a big messed up hallucination because it didn't make sense at all!

Nick groaned a lightly, starting to get annoyed. "I did. You took way too much time in the shower." Nick informed.

Jeff raised an eyebrow, he was pretty sure that he didn't spend more than two hours under the hot spray of water so the light he saw peaking through the curtains had to be from the outside lamps. _So freaking smart. _Jeff thought to himself.

Nick moved again to kiss Jeff. Slowly Jeff let himself relax again and kiss back. Nick had fed, so it was okay, it would be okay.

Jeff started delivering himself more to the kiss, moving his hands to the back of Nick's head to pull him closer, Jeff could feel Nick's smile on his lips before Nick started dragging Jeff to his room, as usual Jeff's feet didn't even touch the ground as the vampire carried him. Nick would lean a little away just to Jeff catch his breath before Nick leaned in again.

Jeff's heart started racing as they reached the room, he just couldn't help it.

Nick guided Jeff to the bed and made him lay down on it, lying on top of him. "You are so beautiful," Nick said parting completely from the kiss to move to Jeff's neck again kissing his way from his chest down to his stomach, Jeff only noticed then, he was completely naked. The towel had fallen or been taken away by Nick, which wouldn't be surprising at all.

Jeff's stomach twisted as Nick arrived to the lower part of his stomach and still continued to go down. _Is he really going to do that?_ Jeff thought. Jeff didn't have the time to know because he got scared and pulled Nick up for a passionate kiss.

Jeff could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest, he couldn't actually hear anything around him that wasn't the sound of his heartbeats in his ears.

"Your heart is driving me insane." Nick hissed into the kiss.

Jeff didn't have the time to answer since Nick crashed their lips together, again not letting the space for Jeff to breath or speak.

"We should stop then." Jeff managed to mumble when Nick parted for him to breathe.

"No." Nick said firmly.

But Jeff could feel Nick tense slightly, which probably meant he was getting thirsty again. Jeff wrapped Nick's waist with his legs and tried to flip them over, but it didn't work, it only resulted on Nick slamming Jeff against the bed with a growl making Jeff let out a small yelp.

Without thinking twice Jeff moved his hands to Nick's shirt as he kissed him hard again before trying to pull the shirt over his head. Nick helped him by pulling his arms up.

Jeff ran his fingers through Nick's perfect chest down to his pants to unbutton them and unzip them.

Nick moaned as Jeff's hand slid inside his boxers and stroked him. Jeff needed to hear more of those lustful sounds so he started moving his hand, pumping Nick lazily.

Nick moaned and Jeff moved faster. That act made Nick clench the sheets beside Jeff's head, but Jeff didn't notice since the kiss they were sharing was making his head dizzy due to the lack of oxygen in his brain.

Nick moaned louder and had to lean slightly away as he started cursing under his breath, Jeff took couple of deep breaths, never stopping his hand, to move to Nick's neck to suck hard on it.

"Oh, fuck, Jeff... Stop," But Jeff didn't have the time to stop, Nick's fangs were deep in his skin not even a second after the warning.

Jeff screamed loudly in agony as Nick started sucking his blood.

Jeff wanted to beg for Nick to stop as the pain started to get unbearable and he started to feel himself blacking out, but the only thing that was coming out of his lips were the screams of pain.

Jeff struggled a little under Nick, but the vampire was way stronger than him, especially in that situation, where Jeff was getting weaker by the second.

And then, Jeff's surroundings went black and he fell to that unconscious he already knew.

Only this time, Jeff could feel something, not anything physical or what was happening around him, but there was something there. It was like he was falling into a hole and was never stopped, like Alice from his sister's favourite fairytale. But Jeff didn't want to fall, he knew what would happen when he reached the bottom, and he was still not ready to face that.

Jeff made everything in his power to stop falling, but he didn't have must strength, he could feel himself weak, breakable, dying.

Jeff tried to scream, but his mouth wouldn't open, he tried to move, but neither his legs nor his arms followed his commands, he tried to see what was around him, but his eyes wouldn't open.

It was then when Jeff felt like he reached the bottom of the hole, and Jeff couldn't feel anything anymore.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think?<p>

Mind leaving me a review?

Try not to chase me down and kill me? XD

Thanks so much for reading, and reviewing, it means a lot to me :)

See you soon! ;D


	9. Chapter 9

HIIII!

So, I am super excited to show you this chapter! Because I am _really _proud of it! :D

Also, this the last chapter :c [Aaaawwn], but don't worry! You will still have an Epilogue! (Idk, I don't count it as a chapter, chapter...)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D

**(I do not own Nick nor Jeff)**

* * *

><p>Jeff couldn't feel a thing; it was like he wasn't there anymore. Probably because he wasn't. He was dead.<p>

But then Jeff felt like someone kicked him, and the next thing he knew he was passing by all the darkness he had fallen into and going straight up to the light. His eyes shot open and a loud gasp escaped his lips as his heart started beating again.

Jeff waited the usual burning feeling to hit him, but it didn't happen, he just kept swallowing air to make up for the lack of it earlier. Jeff felt a heavy body on top of him shaking hard.

"Jeff?!" Nick raised his head from where it was buried on Jeff's neck. "You're alive? How?!" Nick looked at Jeff, a million of emotions crossing his eyes. Jeff could only catch two; Relief and shock.

"Nick..." Jeff spoke but his voice came completely hoarse. He had been a luck any type of sound had come out.

A dry sob escaped Nick's mouth and he shifted to take Jeff's face in his hands. "You were dead! I heard it! Your heart stopped!"

"I guess you won't get rid of me that easily," Jeff gave him a faint smile.

Nick's eyes would fill with tears right now if he wasn't dead. He leaned down and kissed Jeff passionately yet, softly.

"I'm so sorry, Jeff. I truly am, I just couldn't control myself." Nick said between sobs, guilt taking over his voice.

"It's okay, Nick. I am fine." Jeff tried to assure him, because he kind of was. He wasn't in pain at least, he just felt slightly sore.

"No you're not, your heart stopped! I went too far, I am just not used to stop half way or keep myself off, I just-"

"Hey," Jeff cut Nick off. "I am okay, I swear. But... Am I a vampire now?" He asked not really knowing what answer he wanted to hear.

Nick gave a quick glance down at Jeff's chest and then up at his eyes again. "Your heart is beating. Strongly." He added slightly puzzled.

"The venom." Jeff stated after a few long minutes of silence. "Apparently you need a lot of it to transform. It must have been it that brought me back." Jeff said, trying to sit up. He needed water and something to eat.

"Stay down." Nick said pushing him down again. "Tell me what you want, I'll get it for you."

"I want to get up and eat." Jeff said.

"I'll get you the food." Nick said and got up to reach for the food bag and give it to Jeff.

"Why do I always eat in here?" Jeff asked.

Nick shrugged. "Because you want?" He tried sitting next to Jeff again, his eyes showing he still didn't believe Jeff was there with him.

"But I don't! So come on, let's move." Jeff said and tried to get up but Nick stopped him. He just really needed to move his muscles.

"Jeff, I don't care if the venom made you strong. You are not moving from this bed." Nick said firmly. "Especially while I don't understand what's really going on!" Nick said.

"Nick, you know what's going on, the venom brought me back, it made me strong!" Jeff said almost happily.

"But that much amount should have killed you! Or turned you! You can't move in case the venom is still in your body."

"What happens if I move and I have the venom?" Jeff asked looking at Nick through the corner of his eyes.

"It can spread and you can turn? I don't know! I am new at this human slash vampire stuff."

"And who told you that it would be a problem? The turning I mean." Jeff mumbled.

Nick turned paler for a second looking shocked at Jeff. "No." He said firmly. "Don't even _dare_ to think about it! Never!" Nick said tripping over his own words.

"I just- It would be so much easier! Think about it, Nick, you wouldn't have to worry about hurting me ever again!" Jeff said trying to convince Nick somehow.

"No. It's my final answer. I am not going to let you do that. You don't know what you're asking for!" Nick shook his head.

Jeff rolled his eyes but didn't pressure Nick. He was feeling good, but he wasn't stupid enough to provoke him more.

Jeff tried to get up again but he ended up being pushed down again by Nick. "I need to go to the bathroom, you can't do that for me, can you?" Jeff asked slightly annoyed.

Nick looked at him for a few seconds. "Stay here, I'll get you-"

"I am not going to pee into a bottle!" Jeff said getting seriously annoyed with the situation. "You're overreacting!" He exclaimed getting up anyway and walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm not overreacting! I'm trying to keep your heart beating!" Nick protested, following Jeff.

Jeff couldn't understand why Nick cared so much. Becoming a vampire didn't look that bad. "I don't understand what would the big deal be," Jeff mumbled without even realising. "I mean, in TV the girl always ends up turning and then lives happy ever after with the vampire guy..."

"I don't know what you have been watching on TV, but believe me, being a vampire is not like living a fairy tale!" Nick leaned against the bathroom's door frame and crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at Jeff.

"That's what they always say, but it always ends up being fine." Jeff shrugged, flushing the toilet.

"The difference is that you close the book, change the channel or the credits come up and it's over. Ends there. It's fiction. Here it won't end. You'll live forever, hidden from the sunlight, killing to continue to live! And you know what? You'll never forget the faces of those you killed, or the screams, or the pleads for life! I still can see them! Hundreds and hundreds of years and I still can tell you everyone I killed and what were their last words!" Nick said angrily before storming away to his room and shutting the door firmly behind him.

Jeff stood inside the bathroom, slightly stunned from Nick's outburst. But maybe he was right, maybe it was better for Jeff to stay human, at least what Nick had just told him took away all his want to be a vampire.

Jeff demanded himself to move and stepped closer to the sink to wash his hands, then he walked to the room and knocked at the door.

No one answered.

Jeff peaked his head inside the room to find Nick emotionless sitting in front of the window, his legs crossed and staring attentively at the floor in front of him. He was on the shadow, the sunny form of the window just a few inches away from him. Nick didn't look mad though, he just looked off and weird.

"N-Nick? What's the matter?" Jeff asked carefully, stepping inside the room.

"Nothing," He shrugged. "Just trying to remember when was the last time I stepped under the sun and didn't get burned." He mumbled. "That was like… Three thousand years ago, maybe…"

Jeff froze for a second. Nick was really old. "That's a long ago…" Jeff mumbled, going to sit beside Nick.

"Yeah, I guess… I'm one of the eldest you know? I was turned by one of the first vampires."

"That's… Whoa, you lived a lot!" Jeff said and slowly he understood what Nick meant earlier, he had lived three thousand years, killed probably millions of people and still he could remember them all. That wasn't a happy life.

"Yeah, I've seen the world change again and again, the people killing each other for various reasons, I saw witches still alive before they extinct, I saw everything…" He said not taking his eyes from the sun.

"You never told me this."

"You never asked."

A silence fell between them. Not awkward though, they were both thinking in their own business. "I didn't know Nicholas was a common name back then."

Nick chuckled. "Because it wasn't. I changed my name… Three or four times by now… But Nicholas is my name for more than a thousand years now so…" He shrugged.

"What was your first name?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Hmmm… I can't quite remember. My mind seems to delete the good and bearable memories to replace by the ones I hate and despise." Nick said calmly. "Starting to delete by older ones..."

"I'm sorry for what I said. I had no idea. I mean, you always seemed so secure and strong… I guess I just wanted to be a little like that."

"You had no way to know… I never told you…" He muttered.

The silence fell again. Jeff wanted to break it; he had so many questions he wanted to ask. But he kept silent, Nick deserved this quiet moment.

"So, what are your questions?" Nick asked after a while, his eyes still locked in the window's figure.

Jeff jumped a little. "What…? Are you sure you don't read minds?" Jeff raised an eyebrow at him.

Nick laughed. "I'm sure. You just have questions all the time and that focused face doesn't fool anyone. Come on, ask whatever you want." Nick smiled a little.

Jeff rolled his eyes but didn't waste the opportunity. "You talked about witches…?" He started.

"Yeah, they used to walk around; they weren't exactly _mean_ for non humans. For normal humans they were… Bitches." Nick said.

Jeff nodded. "What does that mean exactly?"

"Basically they helped everyone who was supernatural… Vampires, werewolves, spirits, that stuff. But they put spells on humans and made their lives almost like living hells. I don't blame them though; humans were hunting us like we were animals. They knew things to throw even the harmless spirits to hell, they killed vampires and werewolves the worst way possible, and they tortured us until we were dead." Nick said making a disgusted face at the memories. "They tried to do it with me. They tied me up to a cross and let the sun burn me, lucky for me in the crowd was this friend of mine who happened to be a witch and she saved me, she made thick clouds cover the sun. Then she treated my burns with this old spell…" Nick explained as Jeff's eyes roamed his skin, looking for old marks.

"What happened to her?" Jeff asked hesitantly.

"After that day I never let her alone, I knew people were looking for her, but there was this time she was sick and I needed to hunt, so she stayed. Witches when they had human diseases they lost their powers for a while, so I didn't want to leave her, but I had to. When I came back she had an arrow across her chest. She didn't survive, so that night no one in that town survived to tell the tale." Nick said icily making Jeff shiver. He had killed an entire town in one night as a revenge.

"So all of those old tales about creatures… That all exists?" Jeff asked.

"No. Most of them were the humans who made it up. Like Frankenstein, or zombies, poltergeists, the Lockness monster, Big Foot, Boogie man… They don't exist. Boogie man was actually a very nice vampire if I may add." Nick chuckled.

"What?" Jeff asked confused.

Nick laid down, keeping his legs crossed. "His name was… Oscar, I guess. He liked to hide under the kids' beds to scare them in the nights he hadn't to hunt. That's where the boogie man story comes from… and all the others are similar to these situations…"

Jeff nodded. "Nice vampire..." He echoed Nick, making him chuckle again. At least the mood was lighter and Nick seemed better. "What about mermaids?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, that's an interesting one… Mermaids were witches' creations. They were made out of wood and then five Witches would gather to give her life through an old and complicated ritual. I gave life to about… Six or seven mermaids. They needed vampire's blood." He explained. "I'm not a witch…" He rolled his eyes at the obvious. "Anyway, they weren't as beautiful as the stories tell, they were actually pretty weird, but the sailors were on the sea for months and were horny because they didn't see a girl in months so…" Nick shrugged. "The mermaids were in the sea to make the boats crash and so they did. They don't exist anymore. They started dying when there were no more witches to give life to more mermaids… And you know those old boats with mermaids in the front? Those were mostly true mermaids. When they died they turned into wood again."

"Wow… That's… I never believed in nothing like that!" Jeff said his mouth half hanged open in awe.

"And now you do?" Nick smiled a little at him.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sat beside a vampire, aren't I?" Jeff paused. "But you said the good memories were being occupied by bad, so how can you remember all this?" Jeff asked softly.

"I have three thousand years of good and bad memories; it will take a while until all the memories are bad…" It was Nick's time to roll his eyes.

"And because you're so old, no offense taken of course, you're stronger?" Jeff asked curiously.

"No. Age does not influence power in vampires; if it did I wouldn't have so many problems keeping myself off you." He said, the last part turning to a cold tone.

Jeff gave him a small nod. "And… You remember how you were turned?" He asked casually.

Nick froze; he looked like a statue now. "No." He answered dryly and got up with a jump.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at him and followed him to the bed. "You know you can tell me, right?" He said quietly.

"I can't tell you something I don't remember." Nick said avoiding looking at Jeff.

"Look at my eyes and tell me that." Jeff said sitting on the bed in front of him, pulling his legs up to cross them the Chinese way.

Nick looked up at him but looked down again. "Jeff... I'm not really sure if I should." He said twisting his hands weirdly.

"It's okay, go ahead." Jeff said, he was really getting curious.

Nick sighed loudly and crawled a little on the bed so he would be resting his back against the headboard. "You know how I always answer quickly to your question 'why did you keep me?'?" He asked but didn't give Jeff the chance to answer. "I-I guess it was because somehow, in very, _very_, twisted way you reminded me of my human self. And only then I started having feelings for you..." Nick mumbled not looking at Jeff's eyes.

"What does that have to do with your turning?" Jeff asked puzzled.

"God, I hate these 'sharing my whole life' moments." Nick breathed out. "Especially because I have a long life." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway," He looked up at Jeff to meet his gaze. "When I was in my mid twenties, I lived in this village and my house was near the old Apollo's temple. This night, everything looked the same to me so I decided to go over my mother's because she was sick. But on my way to the lower part of the village the vampire who turn me tackled me, and for a second I thought I was going to die, I mean looking at his fangs and all that, but he just drank a bit of my blood and left. I wasn't turned then, I just blacked out. When I woke up I was at home, so I decided I had dreamt it, the marks were almost unnoticeable and my... Wife didn't care so she didn't notice. It was an arranged wedding, I was already gay then." Nick paused taking a deep breath.

"It's okay Nick, you don't have to tell if you don't want to." Jeff said as Nick looked clearly disturbed.

Nick didn't listen to him though; he was too buried in his own memories. "Two nights after that I had to leave my house again at night... The vampire appeared again, but he didn't appear as a vampire, he did as a "human"." Nick aired quoted with his fingers. "I didn't recognise him and the next thing I knew I was completely in love with him, or so I thought. He used that little trick I showed you, you know, the flirty one." Jeff nodded. "So, a few days after we were running away and I was happy and everything was great. I never quite understood what he saw in me but apparently he had been kind of stalking me for a while. Our _relationship _was... Let's just say it was kind of like ours but in a much unhealthier way. I'd give up my blood like nothing was just because he asked and stuff like that. I was blindly in love with him and I seriously couldn't see anything else in front of me, so I asked him. I asked him if he could turn me, and he did. I never quite understood how he did it, because apparently a bite isn't enough, seeing what happened to you... Anyway, after I was turned, some of that burning passion died. Because I didn't truly love him like that, and when I was turned that trick didn't work out anymore." Nick said sadly.

"A-and what happened?" Jeff asked not really sure if he should.

"He was killed not much after, leaving me alone and trying to figure out all this." Nick said bitterly. "He died for me. We were at this town and people were hunting us and he... He died to let me live. And also because he was heartbroken because I couldn't love him the way he wanted me to." Nick sniffled and pulled his knees up to his chest. "If I could go back, I would never go out that night, I would never ask him to turn me, I would never let him die for me." Nick mumbled. "I hoped that after a while I could forget him and just move on, but apparently I can't and it hurts. I try to hide it. I tried to hide it from you. I always fail."

The way Nick looked, breakable and small in front of Jeff right now, broke his heart. He had never thought Nick could hide that much hurt. Nick had never acted like he could hide something as huge as three thousand years of living! Jeff was shocked and astonished.

Nick had buried his face in his hands in shame. But he didn't have to, Jeff still loved him, his past was a long time ago.

Slowly he moved closer to Nick. "It's okay now, Nick." He said softly, it was the only thing he could think of. "I'm sorry I said I wanted you to turn me, really, I am." Jeff said, moving Nick's hands off his face.

Nick looked up at him. "What am I even doing? This is just a whole mess! My life is a whole mess! A mess of lying and hiding, and it's not different now!" He said his voice completely broken.

"Shh, calm down. It's okay," Jeff continued to speak in his soft, calming tone, moving closer to Nick and taking his face in his hands.

Jeff moved closer to Nick closing the gap between them and kissing him softly. "What passed, passed, you can't change the past but you can change the future." Jeff said as he leaned away.

Nick opened his eyes slowly and took a deep breath, nodding lightly.

"Now, lay down and... Rest...?" Jeff tried.

Nick rolled his eyes at Jeff's silly try but lay down anyway, pulling him close, hugging him by his waist. Jeff hugged Nick by his neck and snuggled closer to him.

They stood like that for a long while, until Jeff had to move because of his muscles.

Nick looked much calmer now, which was good.

"I'm admired you don't have more questions," He said calmly smiling a bit.

Jeff chuckled. "I do have, but I guess it's not the best time." He said sitting up.

Nick sighed. "If it's not too bad, go ahead." He said looking like he was regretting saying it right away.

"Okay," Jeff stretched his back, pulling his arms up and making sure the shirt would stay in its place so it he wouldn't make it harder for Nick. "So," He let out the breath he was holding. "If you're so old, how come that you don't know anything about the whole human slash vampire stuff? I mean, the turning and all that?" Jeff asked casually, hoping it wasn't too much.

"I kept myself away from humans, and when I fed I would make sure the person was dead. All my _friends_ along these years were all supernatural creatures," Nick shrugged.

Jeff nodded. "And what about Hell and Heaven? Does that exist?" He asked.

"Yes. At least witches, vampires, spirits and all kind of non human beings were sent to Hell some centuries ago..."

"And... What if you're not sent directly there by people? Where are you going?" Jeff asked.

"Are you talking in people in general? Well, I guess it depends what you do in life..." Nick said crossing his arms under his head.

"No, I mean you you." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Oh... I don't know... There's several theories. One says we, vampires, go straight to hell because we're unholy creatures. Another says part of our soul is kind of kept somewhere so when we die we are judged according to what we did as a human. And there's always the one who says that any being, supernatural or human, who dies and has unfinished business on Earth stays behind as a ghost..."

"In which one do you believe?" Jeff asked.

"I like to believe in the second one." Nick said.

Jeff nodded. "And... Do you have any faith?" Jeff asked.

Nick chuckled. "I used to believe in Greek Gods. Now I don't know." Nick sighed.

"I guess that's all." Jeff smiled a bit and shrugged.

"Seriously? I'm disappointed!" Nick mocked, making Jeff roll his eyes.

They spend the rest of that day cuddling together, not wanting to be apart from each other much, but then night came and Nick went to hunt. He couldn't let what happened before happen again. Never again that would happen.

Jeff asked him to pass by his house and bring some stuff to him so he would have stuff to do while he was there.

Jeff had too much energy to go sleep so he walked around the house, completely bored until Nick showed up again.

The next few days were calm. Jeff would read, listen to music and mostly dance while he was awake, and whenever Nick forced him to eat or try to sleep – or if they just felt like it -, they would talk. Jeff wanted to get to know more things about Nick's past, and what he had to tell him was fascinating. All the things he had seen and done, of course there were always bad memories and Nick would get all awkward once in a while but Jeff would shake it away with a stupid joke.

Also, they spent the nights – after Nick was back from his hunt – cuddled until Jeff was asleep, and even then Nick wouldn't leave him. Even though Nick loved Jeff and he wanted him to stay he couldn't help but be paranoid about their relationship. He was afraid someday he would be weak and turn or kill Jeff. He would never forgive himself if that happened. And he didn't want an unhealthy – or even unhealthier – relationship with Jeff. He was with him for him, not for his blood.

They'd steal some kisses to each other along the days, but they would never go too far. Only sweet and soft kisses, sometimes deeper kisses and when one of them would move to the other's neck, Nick would pull away before something more could happen.

When Jeff found himself that day, he was reading on Nick's lap, Nick's strong arms around his waist pulling him closer. They were on Nick's bed.

Nick leaned down and kissed Jeff's shoulder. Jeff smiled and closed his book, leaning back against Nick. "Hello there," Nick smiled.

"Hi," Jeff smiled back letting his head fall back to Nick's shoulder.

Nick leaned down again, not to kiss Jeff's shoulder but his lips.

A smile spread across Jeff's face as he kissed Nick back, Jeff shifted on Nick's lap to kiss him properly.

The kisses were soft and sweet like always, but then, slowly, they started to grow. They started to get more heated and deeper.

Jeff could feel his heart beat getting stronger and faster and he expected Nick to pull away any time soon, like he always did when Jeff started to get too... Excited. But Nick didn't. And Jeff wouldn't too.

Jeff had grown used to feel Nick's fangs when he kissed him, in the few times Nick granted passage to his mouth. He actually liked them now, it was one the things that made Nick unique for him.

Slowly, Nick moved his hand up to the back of Jeff's head to pull him a little closer.

Both Nick and Jeff were desperate for more, and so they continued, lips move synchronized, tongues battling for dominance, hands roaming under shirts, looking desperately for bare skin, Jeff's heartbeat strong in both of their ears.

But then, when Jeff less expected Nick pulled away from their kiss. "Jeff, I have to stop, I'm getting thirsty."

"No, please, don't pull away now, please." Jeff half whined half begged. He needed Nick more than ever.

"I can't do this. I'm too weak." Nick said sadness showing through his eyes.

"You can," Jeff pulled him closer to kiss him quickly. "I believe in you, I know you can." Jeff mumbled against Nick's lips.

Nick clenched the sheets beside Jeff. "No, I can't." He said his lips going slightly up showing his fangs even more.

"Then take a bit of it." Jeff said. "Drink just a little, just to hang on!" He offered his arm.

"I can't! No! I won't do it!" Nick said moving a little away from Jeff. How could he say something like that after what Nick had told him about his past?

"Nick, it's not a big deal, just this time! It's still too early for you to go hunt." Jeff said moving closer again. "Come on, I want you now..." He said leaning in to kiss Nick's neck.

Nick closed his eyes and took a shaky deep breath. "Just-just this time...?" He asked just to be sure.

Jeff nodded.

Nick leaned forward to kiss Jeff deeply, pressing his body against Jeff's as he kissed Jeff passionately.

Slowly Nick reached for Jeff's arm, grabbing him by his wrist firmly but without hurting him. Yet.

Nick broke apart from the kiss to kiss along Jeff's jaw to his neck down to his shoulder and then along his arm to his forearm stopping there, giving light kisses to his skin finding the best spot to dig his fangs.

Nick was being so gentle, Jeff couldn't even believe he would feel any kind of pain next, but he knew it would happen. It was okay though, it was just this time.

Jeff glanced down at Nick as he wasn't feeling any kind of pain.

Nick was with his lips pressed against Jeff's skin and his eyes firmly shut. "Nick?" Jeff asked softly.

The word was like a slap to Nick's face. He moved away from Jeff's skin, he looked like he had lost his mind suddenly. "Go away." He said lowly.

"What?" Jeff sat up.

"Go away and don't come back." Nick said in the same tone, swallowing hard and getting up from the bed.

"What? No! Nick, don't do this!" Jeff pleaded, his heart sinking.

"No! Stop! Don't say anything! Go! Grab your stuff and go!" Nick said trying to look angry and not really sure if he was succeeding. Inside he felt like part of him was dying, probably the only part of him that had been slightly alive those three thousand years.

"Nick! Please, don't do this to me!" Jeff jumped off the bed and tried to walk towards Nick but he was already in the other side of the room when Jeff was just a few steps away.

"Jeff, I won't repeat it again, go."

"Then don't repeat it and let me stay!" Jeff said tears already streaming down his face. How could Nick expel him like that? He thought the vampire loved him as much as Jeff did. But apparently not.

"No! Go before I do it myself." Nick pointed to the door avoiding looking at Jeff directly.

"Please don't do this. I love you." The words came out of Jeff's mouth shaky, since he was doing a huge effort not to cry.

"I can't do this. Go. Letting you stay in the first place was wrong."

"You can't be serious." Jeff shook his head not wanting to believe in Nick's words.

"I am and I am getting tired of this conversation." He said and then he looked Jeff in the eyes and Jeff nearly lost his balance, it would hurt less to have Nick sucking his blood than to have him looking at him like that.

That was a weird fury in Nick's eyes, maybe even a hint of hurt mixed. But what hurt the most was the way he was looking at him; like Jeff was the person he despised the most in his life.

"Go." Nick hissed showing off his fangs, he looked completely terrified.

Jeff stood frozen for a second before going to the bed to grab his book and stormed out of the room, passing by the living room to pick up his things, sobs already escaping his mouth.

He couldn't believe Nick had done this. Why did he? He felt so sad and broken; tears were blurring his sight making the escaping harder. Why Nick hadn't stopped him yet?

Jeff started sobbing harder as he understood Nick wouldn't stop him.

Jeff got out of that house with the promise of never coming back.

* * *

><p>So... Feel like punching me or kill me? Well, don't because then you won't know what will happen with their lives in the future! :D<p>

Review it to me? It would actually mean a lot to know what you think since I am really proud of this one :3

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

I niff you all! :D


	10. Epilogue

Hi!

So here I am, giving you the epilogue of this story...

It's sad to see it end and at the same time I'm happy because I'm proud for finishing my first story! :)

Go ahead! I hope you like it! :)

**(I do not own Nick nor Jeff)**

**WARNING: Look at the trigger warnings in the summary (Death and suicide) Seriously! Do not put yourself in risk if you're easily triggered! **

* * *

><p>After that night, Jeff talked with his parents, who came back from their vacation shortly after, he wanted to apply to a college away from there, he wanted to leave that town as soon as possible. And so he did. And when he completed his studies he started working where he thought he would be farther from that place, in Australia.<p>

There were nights when Jeff cried for Nick, begged to no one for him to come back, hugged his pillow trying to pretend it was him, but nothing of that would make him feel better, it was quite the opposite actually.

But Jeff's life continued, he never actually found love again. He once tried to get close to a guy, but everything in him made Jeff think of Nick, how different this guy was from him and how wrong everything felt, so after that every time someone would get close to him he would push that person away. He couldn't forget Nick, not even ten years after. The way he had kicked him away that night still made his heart ache, still made him cry, still made him scream in his sleep. The image of Nick with his fangs out and his face showing pure anger and disgust would scare him in his worst nightmares, and as the years passed Jeff would get more and more scared of that mental image.

But there were sometimes when images of a softly smiling Nick, or a laughing Nick would pop in his mind and that only made Jeff feel more heart broken and betrayed.

There were also those times where he would just watch a random vampire TV show or a vampire movie and scream to the TV everything that was wrong there. Especially when the vampire and the human would end up together, if he couldn't have that why could they? It was so unfair! Jeff wanted to be with Nick so much, but they were too different, with two too different natures! But there, the human would get the vampire and they would go over all the obstacles and be happy in the end. And Jeff wanted that. He wanted that so desperately!

He was thirty five when he decided it was enough and that he needed to come back to the house. He needed to see Nick again, hear his voice again, hear his laugh, feel his arms wrapping him making him feel secure and protected. He also knew there was a chance that would never happen again, Nick could very well send him away again, or kill him for good, which was the choice Jeff was holding on to. To either be with Nick or to die, living like he was now wasn't a choice, he would never get over Nick and he knew it.

He booked a one way the flight, he wasn't planning on coming back, not that his "friends" would ever notice and miss him anyway. He lived unnoticed by everyone around him, almost like he was a shadow of the happy boy he once was, it would take too long for them to notice he didn't come back and by then it would be too late.

The plane journey was bearable, Jeff slept through it, it was too long of a journey to be awake anyway.

But then he found himself on the train ride to the small town, and he couldn't help but feel extremely nervous. He felt like throwing up, his stomach was bubbling and turning in his body. The years hadn't been kind on Jeff, and he probably looked older than he actually was, even if Nick considered taking Jeff back for a second, then he would look twice at him and probably say no.

Jeff walked through the streets slowly. The sun was still setting so there was no rush, Nick wouldn't open the door if the sun was still peaking behind the horizon. He avoided looking up at the known buildings, when he dared to lift his eyes slightly to see if he was still far he recognised the alley at his right, it was where Nick had stopped him, when Jeff had tried to run away. He ended up throwing up to a garbage bin that was near him.

At least he felt slightly better now.

Jeff walked the rest of the way, looking down, only lifting his eyes when he recognised the stone path that would lead him to Nick's house. He could feel his heart beating fast and hard against his rib cage, his breaths were becoming faster as he looked up at the door and on his forehead a thin layer of sweat was forming.

Jeff raised his hand slow and hesitantly to knock at the door. He knocked twice and waited.

But there was no answer. He knocked again. No answer again.

Was Nick ignoring? Or did he move out? Jeff swallowed hard before trying to push the door open. It wasn't locked, but it didn't open easily, like it hadn't been used for a really long time. Jeff found that weird, but again, Nick could have moved away.

"He-hello?" Jeff stuttered out stepping inside and closing the door behind him with a loud noise.

A shudder ran through Jeff's spine and for a second he felt weird, but then he felt alright again and ignored. "Nick?" He called out slightly more confident.

Still no answer.

Could he be hiding from him? It was possible. "It's-it's me Jeff..." He mumbled, not like it would help much if Nick was hiding, but he felt like he had to say it.

Jeff decided to look for Nick around the house, he started by the basement and slowly he made his way from the basement to the second floor of the house, Nick was nowhere to be seen, and things looked weird, almost like a hurricane had passed by there, but even with that mess there was a thick layer of dust on top of everything.

At last, Jeff decided to go inside Nick's room, he wasn't anywhere else and it was his last chance. But the state of the house indicated anyone had been living there for a while, Jeff's hope was dying slowly inside of him.

But then he opened the door. His heart fell to his toes and shattered. He felt like screaming but no sound would come out of his mouth, and the air refused to get inside his lungs.

Nick was laid on the floor with a wooden stick through his chest and a dead rose on his hand – Jeff could even guess that was the same rose Nick had given him. Jeff's stomach flipped but it was empty so he didn't throw up. His muscles were frozen with shock, he couldn't bring himself to step forward or to run away.

Jeff stood there for only a few seconds before finally stepping forward and falling on his knees beside Nick. "No," He mumbled, he couldn't believe this was really happening. "No, no, no, no, no, Nick, come back," Jeff said pointlessly pulling the stick out and then pulling Nick to his arms. "Don't leave me, please!" A dry sob escaped Jeff's lips and soon after tears started streaming down his face and the sobs became more frequent. "Nick, please don't leave me! Come back to me! I can't-I can't live without you!" Jeff screamed desperately holding Nick's body close. He knew there was no use, Nick wouldn't come back, he was dead for good now. "Don't do this to me! I love you! I still love you! I need you!"

How did Nick's body not even rotten, was kind of a mystery for Jeff, he decided it had been because Nick was a vampire, it didn't matter anyway.

Jeff continued to cry hysterically wetting Nick's hair slightly, begging pointlessly for Nick to come back to him. After a few hours, Jeff didn't have more tears to shed, the sobs continued for a while but then he calmed down. He didn't have a doubt of what to do next. It was already decided before he had stepped inside the house. Either he would live with Nick or not live at all.

He cleaned the tear tracks off his face with the sleeve of his shirt and reached for the wooden stick. Jeff slowly laid Nick down carefully straightening up and stretching his arms in front of himself with the sharp end of the stick pointing directly to his heart.

Jeff remembered something Nick had once told him, and for a second he didn't know if he wanted that to be truth or not.

Jeff took his last deep breath and was ready to stab himself when something seemed to stop him, he shuddered and the same feeling he had had when he stepped inside the house filled him again. He tried to move his arms but something was physically stopping him, like there was someone holding his hands not letting him do that. "I want this," He said trying harder but still not succeeding. Then it was like the stick slipped from whatever was holding it and went through Jeff's chest in a fast move.

The pain blinded Jeff for a few seconds, and instinctively he gasped for air, it was more painful and slow than he thought it would be, but soon Jeff's mind was turning into a blur and he couldn't have the strength to stay straight ending up falling back to lay down and falling into unconsciousness.

Jeff woke up with a gasp, sitting up quickly. Wait, what? Why was he alive? How was this possible? No! This wasn't what he wanted! He had killed himself, why didn't it work?

"Hi," A quiet soft voice said beside him, Jeff knew that voice, his head snapped to the side.

"How...?" He mumbled covering his mouth with his hand in shock, but strangely he didn't feel it. In fact he couldn't feel a thing and he felt lighter, like he never did before. "You were dead! I saw!" He said and looked forward to find Nick's body still there. "What is happening?"

"I guess both of us had unfinished business on Earth." Nick said softly.

It took a few seconds for Jeff to realise it. "Ghosts." He muttered and Nick nodded.

Jeff looked over his shoulder down to his dead body. He tried to get up to leave it completely, supporting himself on the edge of the bed, but his hand went through it making him fall, before his ghost body would go all through the bed, Nick grabbed his arm.

"Take it slow," He said.

"I can feel you," Jeff stated looking down at Nick's hand.

"Of course you can... We're both ghosts now," Nick said getting up and helping Jeff up too.

Jeff threw his arms around Nick's neck pulling him to a tight hug, he felt... Happy. Nick was there and they would spend the rest of the eternity together! Or so Jeff hoped, Nick might not want to be with him. "I missed you." Nick said softly.

"I missed you too... A lot." Jeff said smiling a little and leaning away from Nick a little.

"You shouldn't have done it." Nick mumbled after a while. "You should have moved on, you shouldn't have come back."

"I never moved on, I couldn't. I had to come back to you. I would do it anyway." Jeff hugged Nick slightly closer.

Nick sighed. "I'm so sorry, Jeff." He said quietly.

"Don't be. I'm finally fine." He mumbled and leaned a little away looking up at Nick's eyes, they were different, but it wasn't for the fact he was a ghost now. "You look different," He muttered after a while to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm in my human form." Nick smiled.

"You're still gorgeous."

"Thanks," Nick's cheeks turned to a light shade of pink. It was the first time Jeff saw it, he couldn't help but smile wider.

Nick sat on the bed but when Jeff tried to do the same, Nick had to grab him so he wouldn't go through it.

"Why can you sit, and I can't?" Jeff whined.

"It takes some practice." Nick said softly.

Jeff nodded and decided to sit on Nick's lap hugging him by his neck. It was a lot to interiorize, he had actually killed himself and now he was ghost, just like Nick was.

"Were you serious when you said it?" Nick asked softly.

"When I said what?" Jeff asked looking down at him.

"When you said you still loved me." Nick mumbled.

"Yes, I still love you. I never got over you." Jeff answered.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, but when you said I could drink your blood... It freaked me out." Nick said guiltily.

"It's okay," Jeff smiled softly. "We're together again." He leaned down and for the first time since all those years ago, their lips met. It felt a little weird, but they would end up getting used to it.

The fact Jeff was a ghost didn't change what he used to feel when he was a human, even though Nick was there now, he still felt broken and depressed and he didn't quite trust Nick completely, he was waiting for him to disappear at any moment. But he didn't want to feel this way, he wanted things to be just like they were before that night that ruined everything, but he couldn't because he couldn't control his emotions. Part of him was slightly happy for being there with Nick the other, bigger, part of him didn't let him be like he wanted and pulled him to the shadows.

The first century together was miserable, yet since they were together it was bearable. It wasn't just Jeff was psychologically damaged, Nick was too, so it took a lot from them both to try and make things right again. It took a lot for them to fix each other and be happy. But slowly it happened, and they started to get happy like they were before that night.

Slowly they started growing again in each other's hearts again and that love they had once shared was there again.

Jeff was finally over his insecurities and everything that was keeping the happiness away from him, he felt like he was a newborn and he never felt so alive, even if now he was dead, in his last years of life as a human. Nick was better too, he felt like it was time to put his vampire self well locked away from them, he still had an eternity ahead to forget his past but he felt if Jeff could feel better every day that passed, he could too.

And so, finally, the two ghosts were able to live their afterlife happy, they'd still have their problems but they easily can go over them with each other's support. It was like Jeff had never left.

They ended up haunting the house together, scaring off anyone who dared to step inside. They found it was something they both liked very much to do together now. The house became feared in the town after a while, but still some people would come in to complete a bet or a dare and Nick and Jeff would unite forces to scare them away.

They were finally happy.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it, not only the epilogue but the whole story!<p>

Thanks for sticking with this story and reading it and reviewing it!

It means so much to me!

Thanks again! You were the ones who made me continue it until the end! Thanks!

I love you all! -heart-


End file.
